Epico
by Sliver1
Summary: La muerte del pilar de Céfiro trajo como consecuencia la liberación de un dios maligno que estaba encerrado en otra dimensión y regresa buscando venganza de quienes lo aprisionaron. Crossover Series: Saint Seiya, DBZ, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_  


En los principios del tiempo cuando el hombre miraba los primeros años de su civilización y los dioses reinaban en la Tierra se efectuó una batalla que definió la historia del tiempo.

Para combatir la amenaza los dioses del Olimpo, junto a los protectores de las respectivas galaxias, y los guardianes de diferentes planetas de varios sistemas solares, así como de diferentes universos se unieron para derrotar al ser más poderoso que haya existido y que amenazaba toda la existencia; Muchas vidas fueron cobradas, pero se logro contener la amenaza por mucho tiempo logrando mantenerlo en una cárcel sostenida por cuatro diferentes seres que lo derrotaron en la batalla final y que mediante reencarnaciones han podido mantenerlo en el olvido de la historia.

Hasta que un día uno de esos pilares murió en su planeta Céfiro, y este planeta quedo in un guardián, que mantuviera sellada la celda junto a los otros tres, y a pesar de que el pilar volvió a su planeta ya era demasiado tarde.

  



	2. Capítulo 1: Algo se acerca

_**Capítulo 1: Algo se acerca**_  


Lucy despierta después de haber tenido una pesadilla, o al menos eso parece ya que de alguna manera todavía estaba conciente, no habían pasado 2 minutos desde que cerró los ojos para dormir cuando tuvo esa horrible visión.

-Lucy: Cé... Céfiro... – susurra mientras mira el cielo por la ventana detenidamente. La visión del planeta Céfiro donde había conocido grandes amigos, destruido en una inmensa explosión con las voces de todos los habitantes gritando de dolor aún rezumbaban en su cabeza. Sabe que esta sensación que tiene en su corazón es algo más que un simple sueño.

Muy lejos de ahí en un plano astral donde se puede ver que el presente pasado y futuro corren a la vez, una guardiana siente un inusual escalofrío, inusual en ella, acababa de ocurrir un disturbio en el tiempo.

-Sailor Plut: Esto no puede ser posible, algo grave pasa en la era donde viven las sailors scouts ¡Se ha borrado su futuro, no existe! Debo ir con la princesa, se puede sentir un poder amenazante sobre de ella.

En el Santuario en Grecia, Athena descansa después de la batalla con Poseidón; de pronto una sensación de preocupación rodea su cosmos, y se dirige hacia el niño que estaba a su lado.

-Athena: Kiki, llama a los caballeros dorados, que vengan a la sala del maestro

-Kiki: Sí enseguida

-Athena: Es una pena, pero me alegra que Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce no estén aquí, es muy peligroso para ellos estar aquí

En otro lugar, fuera de todas las dimensiones, en un pequeño planeta, Kaio Sama se ha enterado de lo que sucedió.

-Kaio Sama: Ya sucedió lo que me temía, uno de los pilares ha muerto y no encontró un cuerpo sucesor a tiempo, ahora ese terrible monstruo se ha liberado y tendré que llamar a Goku y los guerreros Z ... pero creo que será inútil. El mono que estaba a su lado se le quedaba mirando

-Kaio Sama: Es inútil... le dice cabizbajo.

De vuelta al Santuario en Grecia, los cinco caballeros dorados sobrevivientes se reúnen con Athena en la sala del maestro y se arrodillan ante su diosa, Athena luce preocupada por lo que ha estado sintiendo y los caballeros lo notan.

-Aioria: Dinos Athena ¿ A que se debe que hayas solicitado nuestra presencia , acaso pasa algo malo?

-Milo: Athena, sabes que mientras nosotros estemos aquí nada podrá pasarte - a pesar de este comentario Saori no cambia sus ánimos.

-Athena: Caballeros, se que no lo entienden pero mi cosmos me ha estado advirtiendo de algo grave que ha pasado y que tiene relación con Athena y este mundo... tal vez este universo.

-Mu: Pero si se tratara de alguna amenaza de esa magnitud ya lo hubiéramos notado. Shaka al oír eso se sumerge en su ser interior y deja de oír las palabras de Mu y los demás; cuando vuelve en sí se levanta apresurado.

-Shaka: ¡Esperen! Detecto algo... Quedándose mirando hacia la entrada, en eso se escuchan unos pasos que hacen gran eco en las enormes paredes de la habitación. Los demás caballeros se ponen de pie aguardando que será. Logran ver una figura humana cubierta de sombras, sólo se aprecia su largo cabello y una capa cubierta también por las sombras. 

Los caballeros dorados se ponen en guardia protegiendo a Athena, la figura se para frente a ellos a unos cuantos metros. Aldebarán le encara primero.

-Aldebarán: Que haces aquí extraño, esta prohibido el paso a tierra sagrada, así que te recomiendo que te vayas sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias

El extraño solo tira una carcajada malévola, y hace un rápido movimiento con su mano apuntando a la cabeza de Tauro, y un rayo lo atraviesa en medio de los ojos, el casco cae en dos pedazos cubierto de sangre, al igual que el cuerpo sin vida del caballero. 

Los demás se sorprenden de la desaparición del cosmos de su compañero y lo fácil que ha sido para el intruso acabar con el. Athena se da cuenta que la amenaza que ha estado sintiendo aproximarse esta frente a sus ojos. Aioria, Milo y Mu encaran al enemigo.

-?????: Leo, Escorpio y Aries, ustedes junto a Sagitario los recuerdo muy bien lograron hacerme una herida en mi hombro en la batalla hace miles de años

Los tres quedan perplejos al escucharlo, sin embargo lo olvidan y deciden atacarlo:

-Aioria: ¡Lamentarás haber hecho este crimen!¡Colmillo de León!

-Milo: ¡Aguja Escarlata!

-Mu: ¡Revolución estelar! 

Los tres poderes lanzados desde su séptimo sentido chocan contra el enemigo, creando una gran cantidad de energía.

-¿????: Ha, Ha, Ha!!! ríe burlándose, al mismo tiempo que desvía toda la energía enviada contra él hacia arriba destruyendo todo el techo, mientras Shaka protege a Athena, los tres caballeros no pueden creer lo que sucedió ya que el enemigo no recibió ningún daño. 

-¿????: Athena, se ve que no me haz recordado, pero yo si aunque ese cuerpo no sea el mismo que enfrenté hace miles de años, mi nombre es XARDOZ, he venido a cobrar mi venganza contra aquellos que me privaron de mi libertad durante casi una eternidad he esperado este momento y estas basuras cósmicas no van a detenerme

-Athena: ¡ Caballeros váyanse de aquí no quiero que mueran!

-Mu: No diga tonterías diosa Athena nosotros estamos aquí para protegerla a costa de nuestras vidas – Mu, Milo y Aioria se juntan en posición para hacer la exclamación de Athena (ver saga de Hades).

-Xardoz: ¡No harán esa técnica otra vez ahora no les servirá de nada sin esa bola blanca de energía de ese Kaio Sama!¡He tenido miles de años para borrar los errores!- En eso Xardoz levanta su brazo desplegando varios rayos de energía que destrozan partes de las armaduras y atraviesa los cuerpos de los caballeros gritando de dolor mientras caen muertos sin nada que pudieran hacer

-Shaka: El caballero de Virgo se lanza contra Xardoz y lo alcanza a tomar del cuello, luego un gran destello de luz hace que desaparezcan los dos, sólo aparece la armadura de Virgo .

Athena cae de rodillas triste por las escenas que acaba de ver.

-Xardoz: No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir verte humillada así. Xardoz aparece por detrás de Athena sin ninguna herida.

-Athena: Tu nunca me ganarás ni aunque me mates

-Xardoz: HA HA HA HA... la risa se ahoga en el mismo universo.

Seiya despierta en su habitación después de escuchar esa risa- Sa- Saori dice angustiado, Ikki y Shun quienes estaban en el cementerio, al igual que Hyoga en Siberia y Shiryu en Rozan lo sienten... algo ha pasado con Saori. Pero lo que no sabían era que la situación alcanzaba horizontes más lejanos, mucho más.

Fin del capítulo 1 

  



	3. Capítulo 2: Sucedio hace....

_**Capítulo 2: Sucedió hace....**_  


En el planeta de Kaio Sama los llamados guerreros Z más poderosos, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks y Piccoro han sido traídos ahí gracias a la tele transportación de Goku.

-Vegeta: Arrrr! ¡Espero que sea un asunto importante para interrumpir mi entrenamiento a unos cuantos días de enfrentar a Cell, enano gordo, o sino destruiré esta pequeña esfera donde vives!

-Goku: Calma Vegeta, de seguro es algo muy importante para que Kaio Sama nos haya mandado llamar, además podemos comer comida muy rica aquí

-Kaio Sama: Ha... decir verdad, Goku, yo... 

-Goku: ¡Kaio Sama por favor!

Momentos después todos escuchan a Kaio Sama dentro de su casa mientras Goku come en la mesa.

-Kaio Sama: Bien desde ahora cualquier entrenamiento que hayan tenido para derrotar a Cell les será de gran ayuda... pero a la vez de nada

-Piccoro: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Kaio?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar, o más bien en otra dimensión, Serena y sus amigas se juntaron en el templo de Rei para platicar y disfrutar de sus vacaciones después de derrotar a Sailor Galaxia. 

-Mina: Bueno ahora que si estamos en paz creo que Serena sólo piensa en la fecha para casarse con Darien

-Serena: Que??? ¿Cómo crees? nada de eso ha pasado por mi mente.... aunque les dire que ayer vi un pastel, se veía muy delicioso.... y luego me pare enfrente de una tienda de novias... y luego... Mientras seguía la conversación, Amy notó que Rei se estaba quedando mirando la ventana.

-Amy: ¿Te pasa algo?

-Rei: No... es sólo que mis cuervos han estado muy inquietos últimamente... al igual que mi conciencia

¡Princesa... Serena! se escucho de una voz que era familiar a las cinco chicas. Se trataba de Setsuna, quien había aparecido junto a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. 

-Lita: ¡Chicas! Que.. porque aparecen así de repente?

-Haruka: Sailor Moon corre grave peligro

-Serena: ¿Qué otra vez?

-Setsuna: Esto no es como las otras veces, he descubierto algo cuando repasé el tiempo que se relaciona contigo Sailor Moon... Princesa, se trata de algo muy grave

Setsuna les empieza a hablar de lo que sólo ha visto, pero alguien que lo ha vivido en carne propia también lo hace.

De vuelta al otro mundo.

-Kaio Sama: Verán, hace mucho tiempo, milenios para ustedes, se ejerció una batalla terrible. Estábamos diferentes Kaio Samas de distintos universos reunidos con guardianes de los planetas de los sistemas solares, unos seres llamados genios guardianes de otros planetas, y los llamados dioses del Olimpo junto con soldados con armaduras brillantes como el oro, todos luchábamos en contra del mayor poder maligno jamás conocido encontrado en una sola persona... o mejor dicho un demonio se llamaba Xardoz, muchos guerreros que eran mucho más fuertes y poderosos que yo fueron asesinados por ese monstruo, al final sólo quedamos 6 peleando, hubo un momento de distracción que aprovechamos, gracias al sacrificio de 2 guerreros, los demás usamos todo nuestro poder para encerrarlo y lo logramos, lo mantuvimos en un plano astral fuera de todas nuestras realidades quedando encerrado siempre que la flama de nuestras vidas continuaran, como algunos no eran inmortales pasaban su alma a otro cuerpo una vez que morían, pero....

-Trunks: 

-Kaio Sama: Los cuatro nos llamábamos pilares, eran el pilar de un planeta en otra dimensión llamado Céfiro, una diosa del Olimpo, otra una princesa de una Luna, y yo, pero creo que uno de ellos murió y no pudo continuar con su legado a otro cuerpo, es ahí donde ese ser logró escapar, lo se porque he estado sintiendo su KI tan terrible que nunca me voy a olvidar

-Gohan: ¿Pero si es tan poderoso porqué no ha aparecido en la Tierra?

-Kaio Sama: No, nunca aparecerá en su planeta, sólo lo hará para destruirlo. El buscará venganza en contra de los que lo aprisionaron y las otras reencarnaciones no están en su universo

-Goku: Entonces si están en otro universo tu sabes cual?

-Kaio Sama: Bueno... no exactamente pero sé donde esta el KI de ese demonio asi tu te podrás tele transportar desde aquí hacia el universo donde estén

-Vegeta: Eso es sólo pérdida de tiempo kakarotto, si derrotó a guerreros mas fuertes que el gordo nosotros también hemos hecho eso

-Piccoro: No Vegeta, yo también puedo sentir ese Ki por medio de Kaio Sama, en realidad no se si sea tan fuerte como Cell, se puede decir que es 100 veces mas que el de Freezer

-Kaio Sama: Ho, te quedaste corto Namekuseyin, les aseguro que ustedes 5 no podrían con él

-Vegeta: ¡Tonterías! Entonces si es tan fuerte como dices quiero conocerlo ¡Rápido localizalo!

-Kaio Sama: Espera esto tomará algo de tiempo ya que tengo que nivelar mis antenas fuera de las galaxias de su universo Kaio Sama se concentra para conectarse con la Tierra de otro universo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en ese otro universo, en un café restaurante tres chicas de uniformes escolares muy diferentes, al igual que sus mundos pero que ahora entre ellas existe una amistad irrompible, una amistad que surgió en otro planeta ajeno al suyo, del cual están hablando.

-Lucy: ¿Entonces ustedes también tuvieron ese extraño sueño?

-Anaís: Si, era muy extraño mas bien no parecía sueño, sino algo como si fuera...

-Marina: ¿cómo si fuera que?

-Anaís: No lo se...- Marina estampa su cara sobre la mesa - como una petición de ayuda.

-Lucy: Pero muy tarde... Lucy siente que la tristeza invade su cuerpo y pierde la mirada hacia el cielo. De pronto la mochila de Lucy se empieza a mover

-Marina: Aaah! ¡Esta viva!

-Anaís: No seas ridícula Marina, probablemente Lucy traía un animal dormido o algo así

-Lucy: Yo no traía nada más que libros, dejenme la abro Cuando la abre efectivamente sale saltando un animal, pero uno que no era de este mundo.

-Lucy: ¡Es Nicona!

-Marina: 

-Anaís: ¿Pero como es que esta aquí? Lucy la abraza feliz de encontrarse con ese ser, pero a la vez preocupada porque talvez tenga algo que ver con el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

-Lucy: ¿Nicona que pasó en Céfiro?

-Marina: Si como si ella te pudiera hablar Nicona sólo responde con uno de sus sonidos, pero la esfera que tiene en la frente comienza a brillar intensamente hasta que un resplandor rodea a las tres chicas que desaparecen al desvanecerse la luz, sólo para aparecer en un cuarto totalmente estrecho donde apenas cabían las tres.

-Anaís: ¿Parece que estamos en un baño?

-Marina: ¡Nicona si querías ir a un baño había uno más grande en el restaurante!

-Lucy: Oigan miren tenemos puestos los guantes que usamos durante la batalla en Céfiro

-Anaís: Es cierto, ¿Pero por qué aquí en este mundo?

-Marina: ¡Primero hay que salir, me están aplastando! Al salir las chicas se dan cuenta horrorizadas que están dentro de un avión en pleno vuelo. Primero se deciden sentarse para evitar desmayarse; las filas de asientos son en pares y sólo hay tres asientos vacíos, uno de los cuales en donde viaja un joven solo que Lucy nota rápidamente.

-Lucy: ¿Disculpe esta ocupado ese asiento? El joven la mira extrañado pero a la vez con una sonrisa y se levanta para que Lucy tome el asiento junto a la ventana.

-Lucy: Eres muy amable, hola me llamo Lucy

-Hola, yo soy Seiya, creía que iba a viajar solo pero me alegra tener una buena compañía

Ambos se saludan, y algo extraño ocurre entre los dos al mirarse a los ojos.

-Seiya: (No se por qué pero siento como si ya la conociera desde hace tiempo) piensa.

-Lucy: (Siento como si tuviera algo que ver con el, algo importante) G-Gracias y por 

cierto.... adonde va este avión.

-Seiya: ¿No lo sabes? Va a Grecia. No me digas que te escabulliste.

-Lucy: No, bueno no exactamente

-Seiya: No te preocupes yo hice lo mismo, pude haber viajado en un avión privado de una 

amiga pero tenía mucha prisa, pero ¿Tienes adonde ir?

-Lucy: ¡Si! no hay problema (no tengo ni idea, sin embargo no sé porque Nicona nos trajo 

a este avión pero algo tiene que ver con todo lo que ha estado pasando" Mientras durante el

vuelo Lucy y Sella siguieron platicando, mientras Marina hacía comentarios de que Lucy 

quería con él, que de hecho tenían casi la misma edad. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el planeta Kaio, todos estaban esperando las instrucciones de Kaio Sama.

-Goku: por cierto en ese universo ¿También hay sujetos fuertes?

-Kaio Sama: Tienen que haber, lo más probable es que estén las reencarnaciones de lalgunos de los guerreros que lucharon esa batalla, tendrán que unirse a ellos si quieren encerrar a Xardoz otra vez

-Vegeta: Nosotros no iremos con la intención de atraparlo y encerrarlo, yo lo mataré

-Trunks: Si es tan poderoso como dice encerrarlo no serviría de nada

-Kaio Sama: ¡Si ya lo encontré!

-Goku: Que bien

-Kaio Sama: Y recuerden lo primero que tienen que hacer es buscar aliados, ya que es posible que Xardoz también los tenga

-Gohan: ¿Y sabe que aspecto tienen los aliados?

-Kaio Sama: Bueno, recuerdo algo de aquellos 2 que dieron sus vidas heroicamente para que pudiéramos encerrarlo... mmmh, si recuerdo que uno tenía un aura cubierta de fuego y otro era un guerrero con alas.

Bien Goku pon tu brazo sobre mi hombro, así podrás saber la dirección

-Goku: Lo tengo

-Kaio Sama: Tengan cuidado

-Goku : Todos forman una cadena a partir de Goku ante el fastidio de Vegeta, y partieron rumbo hacia otro universo muy diferente al que ya conocían. 

En el Santuario en Grecia Xardoz esta sentado en el trono que antes era de la diosa Athena.

-Xardoz: Vaya según parece otro pilar también vive en esta dimensión, la susodicha princesa de la Luna parece que voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿Oh no, Athena? Haha!

Y aunque mencionó el nombre de Athena ella no aparecía en ningún lado.

-Xardoz: ¡Nogadr! Dos figuras muy diferentes entre sí aparecieron al llamado que hizo Xardoz, uno al igual que él aparentaba forma humanoide, vestía traje normal de combate con protección en rodillas, hombros y pecho y una cinta en la cabeza, el otro era un demonio de dos metros y medio con la cabeza llena de cuernos, piel roja, y dos gruesas garras que salían arriba de ambas manos.

-Antrax: Dinos ¿Qué es lo que deseas maestro?

-Xardoz: Tu Ántrax ve hacia el oriente y encuentra a la que se dice llamar la princesa de la luna, pero no la mates, tráela aquí

-Ántrax. Lo que tu digas, sólo espero que la susodicha princesa este linda y si lo esta me tardare un poco más en traerla como cinco minutos

-Xardoz: Ha! Te lo arrancaré si la llegas a tocar, sólo yo tengo que hacerla sufrir, después de lo que ella me hizo

-Nogadr: RRRhh, y yo que haré gran Xardoz

-Xardoz: tu mi mas grande guerrero, te quedaras aquí, siento unos insectos con algo de poder que vienen acercándose aquí y quiero que seas del comité de bienvenida, esta vez he aprendido de mis errores Atenía y no volverá a pasar esa desgracia que me hicieron pasar.

HA HA HA HA!!! la risa se pierde en la oscuridad en una oscuridad donde se alcanza a ver a Saori Atenía, inmóvil y con su mirada destrozada.

-Athena: murmura como si fuera lo único que le quedara de aliento pero aún no muere y ella lo sabe que Xardoz no dejara que eso pase tan rápido.

Fin del Capítulo 2

Nota del autor: ¿Qué onda les esta gustando? A ver si después de terminada la historia no me dan aires de George Lucas y me pongo a hacer la precuela de lo que pasó en la primer batalla.

Cuando vean en un diálogo paréntesis () es que el personaje está pensando, discúlpenme por ponerlos a pensar hasta el capítulo 2.


	4. Capítulo 3: La llegada de Antrax

_**Capítulo 3: La llegada de Antrax**_  


El avión que transportaba a Seiya, Lucy, Marina y Anaís a Grecia, esta a punto de aterrizar cuando Seiya percibe que una energía muy poderosa sale de la ciudad donde entrenó durante muchos años. 

-Seiya: ( ¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió un cosmos muy fuerte pero ya esta lejos, no me gusta nada lo que ha estado pasando) Pero al estar más cerca de aterrizar Seiya se da cuenta de lo que temía que el cosmos de los caballeros dorados había desaparecido, también el de Athena pero Seiya se reusaba a creer que su amiga había muerto.

Finalmente el avión el avión aterriza, Anaís ve el lado bueno diciendo que será una gran visita ya que ella tenía ganas de visitar una ciudad como esa, mientras Seiya carga su armadura a su espalda se despide de las chicas.

-Seiya: Fue un placer conocerlas, cuídense, tal vez nos veamos otra vez en JapónSella parte corriendo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-Lucy: 

-Marina: Vaya se ve que lo vas a extrañar Lucy

-Lucy: No es cierto no digas esas cosas dice nerviosamente.

-Anaís: Lo primero que debemos averiguar es por que estamos aquí ya que tiene que tener un propósito Nicona para habernos traído ¿oh no Nicona? ¿Nicona?

-Lucy: ¿donde está?

-Marina: Esa maldita coneja!! Nos ha dejado aquí esamparadas

-Lucy: Tiene que estar aquí, abran bien los ojos

Seiya sale del aeropuerto y ve que sus amigos estan ahí esperándolo, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun.

-Seiya: Vaya! No esperaba encontrarlos aquí amigos

-Shiryu: Creo que todos estamos aquí por la misma razón Seiya

-Shun: Pero... creen que algo malo le ha pasado a Saori

-Hyoga: Lo sabes perfectamente Shun, aunque yo creía que estos eran momentos de paz después de derrotar a Poseidón

-Seiya: Si... Nunca imagine que alguien o algo de nuevo estaría amenazando a Saori y la Tierra otra vez

-Shiryu: Aún no sabemos si es alguna amenaza, pero aun así debemos estar preparados

-Hyoga: Bien ya no quiero esperar más ¡Vamos!

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce parten juntos hacia el santuario, cuando algo salta sobre la cabeza de Seiya. Pa Pa!! dice la criatura.

-Shun: miren es un conejo

-Shiryu: Parece un conejo

-Seiya: ¡Quitenmelo no me importa que sea! Nicona salta de la cabeza de Seiya y se ponen en medio de los caballeros dando vueltas y mirándolos, como si tratara de decirles algo.

-Hyoga: No tenemos tiempo de seguro el dueño lo encontrará sólo déjenlo ahí

-Seiya: ¿Están seguros? Se ve delicioso para una cena.

A lo lejos se oye una voz gritando el nombre de Nicona, y al parecer la ha encontrado junto a Seiya.

-Lucy: Ho- hola Seiya

-Seiya: Hola... de nuevo, err muchachos ella es Lucy me acompaño en el vuelo

-Lucy: Hola mucho gusto Todos la saludan, pero entre ellos sienten como si ya se hubieran visto antes.

-Hyoga: Seiya será mejor que te despidas ya de tu amiga, es una lástima ero tenemos que irnos.

-Lucy: Es que no entienden, Nicona no es un ser de aquí es de otra dimensión, ella vino a advertirnos algo y tuvo que ver una razón para que se fuera persiguiendo a Seiya

-Seiya: ¿Nicona? ¿Asi llamas a conejo? En eso Marina y Anaís llegan con Lucy.

-Marina: (susurrando) Lucy no andes diciendo esas cosas enfrente de extraños. No es nada es que ella juega muchos videojuegos, jajajajaja

-Lucy: ¡No! No quería decirlo antes pero he sentido algo místico con ellos, algo como si estuviéramos destinados a luchar, por eso hemos tenido los sueños, por eso llego Nicona y nos entrego los guantes, nos trajo hasta aquí e hizo que nos reuniéramos todos aquí Nicona empieza a saltar haciendo sus característicos sonidos, como si todo lo que dijo Lucy estuviera en lo correcto.

-Shiryu: No estén jugando, nosotros estamos en medio de una situación muy importante y ustedes podrían correr peligro. En eso la esfera que Nicona tiene en la cabeza empieza a brillar haciendo aparecer un resplandor que cubre a todos y los hace desaparecer.

En unos momentos que duraron milésimas de segundo se dan cuenta que se encuentran en un área montañosa y tanto los caballeros de bronce como las guerreras mágicas traen puestos sus armaduras de combate.

-Hyoga: ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! Mi armadura ha aparecido en mi cuerpo sin ningún rasguño de la batalla de Poseidón

-Shun: Mis cadenas... parecen igual de fuertes que antes

-Seiya: No sólo eso, están llenas de nueva vida otra vez, Lucy ¿Sabes que esta ocurriendo y que son esas armaduras que traen puestas?

-Lucy: Yo también estoy consternada

-Anaís: Miren la esfera de Nicona esta brillando de nuevo Sucedía otra vez y todos se preparaban para ser transportados a otro lugar, pero no sucedió eso, sino que de la esfera salió una imagen reflejada, una imagen que las tres chicas reconocieron al instante.

-Las tres: ¡Guru Clef!

-Shiryu: ¿Qué es lo que pasa, quién es esé?

-Guru Clef: Calma caballero dragón, ahora les explicaré todo

-Marina: Guru Clef ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Céfiro, y a ti que te pasó?

-Guru Clef: Para estos omentos nuestro planeta habrá sido destruido al igual que todos sus habitantes, por medio de la magia hice que Nicona viajara a su mundo y les dejara este mensaje antes de que muera yo

-Lucy: Pero entonces como puedes hablar con nosotras, aun no mueres ¿cierto?

-Guru Clef: Yo solo me he adelantado al tiempo de ustedes, pero en cualquier momento llegará lo inevitable. Hice esto porque ustedes corren el mismo peligro, y no fue coincidencia que se conocieran ustedes con los caballeros de bronce

-Hyoga: ¿Pero cómo es que sabe quienes somos?

-Guru Clef: Todos ustedes pronto combatirán al ser que destruyo nuestro planeta, discúlpenme pero no pudimos hacer nada, ahora mismo se los contaré...

Mientras en los cielos de Tokio, se forma un gran tumulto en las calles que provoca todo tipo de accidentes, al ver que un hombre está flotando en el aire, a la vez que se queda revisando los lugares de esta ciudad y sonríe al parecer contento de haber encontrado su objetivo, y parte volando tan rápido como el sonido.

-Setsuna: No! Ahí vienen. Rápido protejan a Serena

-Serena: De que hablas??

-Rei: Si, yo también siento que un poder tremendo se está acercando. 

-Michiru: Rápido transfórmense y protejan a la princesa

Las outers son las primeras en transformarse seguidas de las inner scouts, todas forman un círculo protegiendo a Sailor moon, mientras se escucha una voz:

-Antrax: ¡Princesa de la Luna será mejor que salgas de ahí yo no tengo paciencia! Grita quedándose flotando justo arriba del templo hikawa de Rei.

-Haruka: ¡Oh no! ¡Salgan!, En eso una explosión hace que se destruya el templo. Las sailors logran salir a salvo y logran ver al enemigo.

-S. Mars: ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Fuego Sagrado!

Una gran llamarada sale de las manos de Mars, pero Ántrax ni se mueve y lo recibe de frente sin causarle ningún daño. Ántrax desciende para encarar a las Sailors.

-Antrax: Mira que tenemos aquí, 9 lindas chicas, me voy a divertir mucho, jajajaja

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, lo atacan uniendo sus poderes y sale un rayo dirijido hacia Ántrax pero desaparece y aparece detrás de las tres y dando un giro en el aire las golpea de una patada- - gritan, mientras Ántrax se dispone a atacarles de nuevo.

-Mina: ¡Cadena de Venus! - Lo sostiene del brazo deteniendo su ataque mientras Lita se le avienta dándole un golpe con su puño combinando su poder de trueno. Ántrax lo esquiva con facilidad y le dice

-Antrax: Si que sabes pelear muñeca Mientras le da un golpe en el estómago a Júpiter que la envía contra un árbol y libera su energía electrizando a Venus usando su cadena.

En un desesperado intento, Mercury crea una neblina tratando de detener la pelea por un momento.

-Amy: (Así no podrá ver donde estamos, pero sólo durará un momento tengo que sacar a Serena de aquí)

-Antrax: Buen intento- Aparece detrás de Mercury y le lanza un rayo de energía lastimándole todo el cuerpo y dejándola fuera de combate. Después disipa la niebla y encuentra que sólo quedan de pie Sailor Moon, entre ellos se encuentra Hotaru dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

-Antrax: Quitate niña, sino quieres acabar como ellas

-Serena: Hotaru vete de aquí, no quiero que salgas lastimada tu también, yo lo combatiré

-Hotaru: Lo siento pero nadie me moverá de aquí ¡Anda ataca! – Hotaru inmediatamente libera su energía guardada, mostrando un gran poder. Ántrax retrocede sorprendido de la energía tan diferente a las demás.

-Antrax: Vaya parece que tu si tienes posibilidades de darme problemas, te felicito así que mejor te eliminare rápido y sin dolor – Libera su energía y dispara un enorme rayo de energía de sus manos dispuesto a matar a Hotaru. Después una gran explosión cimbra el lugar.

-Antrax: - Hotaru abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra en el aire como flotando, voltea y ve que la sostiene un chico de cabellos largos morado con una especie de ropa fururista.

-Trunks: ¿Te encuentras bien? le pregunta mientras Hotaru aún sorprendida se le que daba mirando.

-Hotaru: S-Si, estoy bien... pero y Sailor Moon?? Tengo que protegerla!!

-Trunks: ¿Te refieres a ella?- Trunks señala hacia donde se encuentra Piccoro quien había salvado a Sailor Moon y la sostenía en el aire con un brazo.

-Serena: ¡Auxilio! ¡Un monstruo me ha atrapado!

-Piccoro: RRRh!! ¡Calmate que no ves que te acabo de salvar! 

-Serena: ¡Auxilio! ¡Un monstruo me ha... salvado??? ¿Pero ustedes quienes son? En eso se dejan ver tres guerreros más, al igual flotando en el aire.

-Goku: Somos guerreros de otro mundo, nos mandaron aquí para pelear con un tipo muy poderoso

-Gohan: Y parece que es ese- dice señalando a Ántrax.

-Vegeta: Pues no parece tan poderoso como dijo Kaio Sama

-Antrax: Pero quienes demonios son esos?

Los cinco guerreros descienden a tierra para pelear con Ántrax, éste los mira mientras se pone en guardia.

-Antrax: Esto no les incumbe extraños, yo sólo he venido por la chica del peinado extraño, la princesa de la luna así que entréguenmela y no morirán

-Goku: ¿Princesa de la Luna?

-Hotaru: Por favor no dejen que la mate, ella es muy importante para nuestro futuro

-Vegeta: Te lo pondré así para llegar a ella primero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros le dice a Ántrax mientras se lanza contra él.

-Vegeta: Morirás en las manos del príncipe saiyayin – Vegeta le lanza un golpe que Ántrax lo esquiva con gran velocidad y lo golpea con las dos manos haciendo que Vegeta se estrelle contra el piso.

-Antrax: ¿Alguién mas de ustedes salvadores? Trunks se enoja y le avienta una bola de energía que Ántrax la golpea haciendo que se estrelle a lo lejos.

En eso Vegeta reacciona y se convierte en super saiyayin haciendo que la tierra tiemble sobre los pies de Ántrax que se tambalea sorprendido.

-Antrax: ¿Pero qué? Vegeta se lanza hacia arriba y golpea el rostro de Ántrax seguido de una patada al estomago, Ántrax contraataca poniendo su palma enfrente d los ojos de Vegeta cegándolo con una luz, Vegeta no puede hacer nada y es golpeado con gran fuerza y sale volando destruyendo varios árboles (Hay un bosque al lado del templo, creo). 

-Goku: Eso es pelear sucio- Goku se lanza contra el convertido en super saiyayin, y se agarran de golpes los dos haciendo la pelea de igual a igual hasta que Ántrax lo toma de la boca con su mano derecha.

-Antrax: Toma esto salvador –Y le dispara su energía dentro de la boca de Gokú que se estrella contra el suelo quedando un gran hoyo.

Después desaparece y aparece en medio de Gohan, Piccoro, Trunks y las sailors.

-Piccoro: RRh, ¡Makaconsappo!

-Gohan: -Los dos ataques van dirigidos a su enemigo pero él contraataca alzando sus brazos hacia los lados.

-Antrax: ¡Gran destello!- Una gran energía emana de su cuerpo haciendo volar a los peleadores quedando fuera de combate, y en un instante agarra del brazo a Sailor Moon quien estaba inconsciente. 

-Antrax: Bien será mejor irnos de aquí Mientras parte volando junto con Serena, Vegeta recobra el sentido.

-Vegeta: Me las pagaras maldito insolente -y aunque Vegeta lo siguió muy rápido, Ántrax iba demasiado lejos, pero Vegeta podía sentir su ki y continuó siguiéndolo por los aires.

Momentos después todos cobraron la conciencia después de la golpiza que habían sufrido, tanto las sailors scouts y los guerreos Z, se presentaron, coincidentemente cada equipo sin un miembro. Inmediatamente Piccoro les explico a las sailors el porque estaban ahí y de inmediato se dio cuenta de quién era la chica que había raptado Ántrax.

-Setsuna: Pero entonces debemos irnos rápido, Sailor Moon corre grave peligro

-Piccoro: Si pero en manos de ese tipo, parecía más bien un mensajero

-Amy: ¿quiéres decir que hay alguien más poderoso?

-Piccoro. No lo sé péro Goku nos puede llevar instantáneamente con la tele transportación, Goku, en el momento en que se detenga nos iremos adonde haya ido

-Goku: Entendido Piccoro, ya se lo que estás pensando

Mientras Ántrax Se dirigía al Santuario aún no se daba cuenta que era perseguido por Vegeta , quien a pesar de estar muy lejos de él bien podría enviarle un Big Bang attack, sin importarle la vida de Serena pero sentía curiosidad de porque tenía tanta prisa y no se quedo a pelear contra ellos.

Mientras esto sucedía los caballeros de bronce y las guerreras mágicas terminan de escuchar lo que les estaba diciendo Guru Clef quien se despide de ellas deseándole buena suerte a todos y desaparece. Las tres chicas rompen en llanto al saber que sus amigos habían muerto, Seiya no haya que hacer sólo tratar de consolar a Lucy, quién estaba dolida, instintivamente se recarga en el pecho de Seiya quien no puede hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla y confortarla, mientras teme que lo que escuchó que pasó en aquel mundo pueda pasar en el suyo. 

Fin del Capítulo 3.

Nota: Bien como toda historia que mezclan personajes de ambos sexos tienen que haber roces sentimentales y románticos aunque me duela y haga a un lado la carnicería y golpizas salvajes, pero no importa ya que viene lo mejor. 

  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 4: ¡¡Confusion!!

_**Capítulo 4: ¡¡Confusión!!**_  


Los caballeros de bronce y las guerreras mágicas deciden juntarse e ir en grupo hacia el santuario que tal parece es un punto clave ya que todo ahí parece haber cambiado.

Mientras siguen caminando, los jóvenes guerreros trataban de conocerse mejor para idear un plan de batalla y saber que podían hacer si las cosas salían de control; a primera vista era obvio que el poder de las chicas no alcanzaba el de los caballeros, pero en ciertas situaciones el poder interno de la persona puede llegar a vencer cualquier cosa, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun explicaban a Anaís y Marina esta filosofía en que se basaba su cosmos, mientras Seiya y Lucy dentro de ellos trataban de encontrar la razón de porque sienten que ya se habían visto, para nada era deja vu.

-Seiya: Lucy no te preocupes juro que yo vengaré la muerte de tus amigos

-Lucy: Antes habíamos peleado contra seres muy poderosos, pero este que hablo Guru Clef es muy diferente, no quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida... ni tu

-Seiya: Ya he hecho un juramento con mis amigos de proteger a Athena hasta la muerte por lo tanto nada podrá detenernos y estamos preparados para enfrentar todo tipo de peligros, además también te protegería a ti... de ser acaso con mi vida.

-Lucy: ¿A mi? G-gracias, pero lo más seguro es que yo haga lo mismo

-Seiya: Aunque ya hemos enfrentado dioses muy poderosos, y de una cosa estoy seguro, no hay imposibles, no ahora. Ambos se sonríen uno al otro ajenos a la conversación de los otros; pero después Shun es advertido por sus cadenas de algo.

-Shun: Esperen, mi cadena esta detectando una presencia

-Hyoga: Hey! Siento un cosmos muy poderoso acercándose muy rápido.

-Marina: ¿Eso quieren decir que alguien se acerca, enemigo?

-Shiryu: Son dos, y se pueden sentir claramente que son malignos, ¡Deben ser de quienes habló su amigo! 

Mientras que se percataban de su presencia, Vegeta seguía a Ántrax sin que se diera cuenta.

-Vegeta: (Bien ya me cansé de esperar, si no hace nada enseguida lo atacaré)

Mientras en tierra firme

-Seiya:Los puedo ver, son dos volando y van a pasar justo encima de nosotros, será mejor interceptarlos por sorpresa ¡Shiryu, tu ataca al de enfrente y yo al que viene atrás!

-Shiryu: Bien Seiya, preparate

En el aire estaban pasando volando encima de los caballeros y las guerreras cuando Ántrax por fin se percata de la presencia de Vegeta quien ya lo venía alcanzando..

-Antrax: (Ja! Maldito, me venía siguiendo, si se entera Xardoz de seguro me va a dar una golpiza, mejor lo mato ahora)

-Vegeta: (Por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia, bueno no importa, a ver a que te sabe mi big bang attack)

-Shiryu: ¡Dragón Naciente!

-Seiya: ¡Cometa Pegaso! 

-Antrax-Vegeta: 

Los dos golpes llegan a sus respectivos blancos haciendo que cayeran Ántrax y Vegeta, mientras Hyoga alcanza a agarrar en el aire a Sailor Moon, Shiryu se dispone a volver a atacar a Ántrax una vez que se incorpora del suelo, y al otro lado Seiya encara a Vegeta, quien se levanta enfurecido.

-Vegeta: ¡Maldito niño, como te atreves a...!!!

-Seiya: ¡Meteoro Pegaso! - Vegeta ni alcanza ver el golpe y es aventado al suelo de nuevo.

Al otro lado Hyoga, quien deja a Sailor Moon desmayada fuera de peligro, se une a Shiryu en contra de Ántrax.

-Antrax: (por sus armaduras ellos deben ser los protectores de Atenía, bien ahora recibiré bono extra eliminándolos, y parece que han confundido al que me venía persiguiendo con su enemigo, esto es perfecto) Vengan caballeros de bronce, los retamos a que nos derroten o aqui mismo los mataremos

-Hyoga: Sabemos quiénes son y el porque sabes quiénes somos

-Marina: Maldito. Tu fuiste el que destruyó el planeta de Céfiro

-Antrax: En parte, hermosura tu debes ser una guerrera que luchaba en ese miserable planeta

-Anaís: Nosotras fuimos en parte culpables en liberarlos por haber matado a la princesa Esmeralda que era el pilar de Céfiro, por eso ahora debemos pagar por eso evitando sus planes de destrucción

-Antrax: JaJajaja,, nadie puede detener a Xardoz niña

-Hyoga: Eso lo veremos, ¡Polvo de diamante!

-Marina: ¡Dragón de Agua!.

-Antrax: 

Mientras ellos peleaban, Goku Se da cuenta que Ántrax se ha detenido y lo localiza por medio de su ki.

-Goku: Ya esta!! Rápido formen una cadena con sus manos y yo nos tele transportaré al lugar donde está Todos forman la cadena, al tiempo que Goku llevaba sus dedos indice y alunar derechos hacia su frente y en un momento desaparecen. 

En ese instante Vegeta se incorpora para atacar a Seiya lanzándole una bola de energía con su mano pero en el último momento su brazo es detenido por la cadena de Shun que de inmediato lanza una descarga eléctrica que lastima a Vegeta.

-Seiya: Buen movimiento Shun, ya lo tengo ¡Cometa Pegaso!

-Lucy: No te olvides de mí, ¡Flecha de fuego! En eso se juntan los dos poderes creando otro mucho más poderoso, Vegeta no puede contraatacar debido a la cadena de Shun y sólo le queda protegerse. Una gran explosión que provocan los dos poderes en conjunto hacen pensar que por lo menos ha derrotado a Vegeta, al menos eso creían cuando se disipa el humo, revelando un gran escudo protector que hizo que Vegeta siguiera ileso.

-Vegeta: ¡No necesito de tu ayuda Kakarotto!

-Goku: ¿Asi que ellos son los compañeros de ese sujeto?

-Trunks: Tienen que ser se siente un gran poder, en especial el que tiene la armadura blanca

-Vegeta: Me las pagarán ustedes!!-Vegeta libera su poder haciendo un movimiento violento con el brazo que lanza a Shun varios metros de ahí, mientras Vegeta lo sigue.

-Vegeta: Sólo dejen que lo mate y ahora vuelvo

-Seiya: -Goku se interpone en el camino de Seiya y se ponen en posición de guardia.

-Seiya: (Su cosmos es calmado, pero protegió al otro quién tiene un cosmos lleno de maldad, ni modo ahora no tengo tiempo de averiguar más)

Ántrax se da cuenta que han llegado los guerreros con los que estaba peleando, decide escapar para que la pelea confusa, continuara.

-Antrax: nos vemos, primero les recomiendo que ayuden a sus amigos contra esos seres que también son poderosos, adios jajajaja!

-Hyoga: Shiryu será mejor que ayudemos a Seiya, Shun y Lucy, esos peleadores tienen una cosmoenergía muy poderosa

-Shiryu: Si es verdad, Anaís tu quedate a ayudar a esa chica que traía ese tipo y cuando despierte que diga respuestas

-Anaís: No hay problema, no tardaré mucho en curarla

-Marina: Bien vamos contra ellos!- al momento que saca su espada y se dirigen contra los guerreros Z y las sailor scouts.

Mientras Lucy pelea a espadazos contra Setsuna y Haruka, Vegeta llega a donde se encuentra Shun lastimado del golpe que había recibido. 

-Vegeta: Asi aprenderás a respetar al príncipe de los saiyayins... Aarrh!- el grito de Vegeta se debe a unas navajas en forma de plumas que se encajaron en las manos de Vegeta. Mientras una figura en forma de Fénix desciende para interponerse entre ellos revelando la figura de Ikki, caballero del Fénix.

-Ikki: Para poder matar a mi hermano primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi

-Shun: ¡Ikki, hermano ya estas aquí!

-Vegeta: ¿Hermanos? ¿ Te llamas Ikki?

-Ikki: Soy Fénix para ti – Ikki le lanza ungolpe que Vegeta detiene con su mano, enfrentándose en un duelo de fuerzas.

-Shun: ¡Ikki cuidado!- La cadena de Shun ataca a Trunks que iba a atacar a Ikki, logrando esquivarla por centímetros.

-Vegeta: ¡Trunks largate!

-Ikki. ¡Shun llava tu pelea a otra parte y no me molestes!

-Vegeta: Jaja, se ve que eres fuerte

-Ikki: Tu también, lástima que tenga que eliminarte ahora

-Vegeta: Equivocado, yo seré el que te elimine- El duelo de palabras hace que ambos peleadores aumenten su poder provocando un gran despliegue de energía. Mientras Shun y Trunks pelean en otra zona, Hyoga, Shiryu y marina llegan a auxiliar a Seiya y Lucy.

-Hyoga: Marina tu ve y ayuda a Lucy, Seiya se encargará sólo del tipo con el que está peleando

-Marina: ¿Y ustedes?

-Shiryu: Esos dos sujetos el grande y el chico emanan un gran poder, en especial el niño 

-Marina: Vaya, como me gustaría poder sentir ese cosmos del que tanto hablan, bueno será en otra ocasión

-Piccoro: Ahí vienen más, prepárate Gohan

-Gohan: Si, señor

-Piccoro: 

-Shiryu: - Shiryu intercepta el ataque de Piccoro protegiéndose con su escudo, Piccoro se sorprende que su ataque no le hizo ningún daño.

-Piccoro: Esa armadura se ve que es más fuerte que la de los saiyayines, ¡Bien extraño yo seré tu oponente!

-Shiryu: Mi nombre es Shiryu, caballero del dragón, como esté ¡Dragón naciente!

Piccoro alcanza a moverse del paso del dragón aunque le rasga su capa. Pero Shiryu aparece enfrente de él.

-Shiryu: Lograste evadir mi dragón naciente eso no lo hace nadie normal- Y le da una patada a la cara, Piccoro da unos pasos atrás, y acumula poder para atacar a Shiryu.

-Piccoro: Será mejor que pelees en serio dragón, porque si no te mataré sin querer – Enseguida lanza una serie de disparos de esferas de energía que golpean al dragón a pesar de estarse cubriendo con su escudo.

Mientras, Hyoga empieza atacando a Gohan con su polvo de diamante, Gohan hace el mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse y ocasiona que le congele la pierna derecha.

-Hyoga: Ahora ríndete niño si no quieres pelear y morir

-Gohan: Yo lo último que quiero hacer es pelear, pero ahora no tengo otra opción ¡HYAAA! – Gohan, aumenta su ki destrozando el hielo de su pierna, mientras Hyoga se queda dudando de si debe pelear con ese oponente.

-Hyoga: (Que locura, es sólo un niño, y su cosmos estaba sumamente tranquilo me recuerda al de Shun cuando no quiere pelear, y si es así, entonces quienes son esos tipos).

Gohan lanza su poder mazenku en contra de Hyoga quien contraataca con su rayo de Aurora haciendo que ambos ataques choquen entre si, colgando el poder entre los dos. 

Goku sólo espera a que Seiya lo ataque, éste lo hace con su meteoro del cual scapa Goku usando la tele transportación y aparece detrás de Seiya, dándole una patada en la cabeza. Seiya se sorprende de que no lo pudo ver y lo vuelve a atacar con su meteoro, ésta vez más rápido pero Goku desaparece de nuevo con su tele transportación apareciendo arriba de Seiya lanzándole una serie de Fire Balls con su mano, Seiya sólo alcanza a cubrirse recibiendo todo los disparos, Goku se lanza contra él dándole un golpe del cuál Seiya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo manda a estrellarse contra una pared rocosa quedando incrustado.

-Seiya: (¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido? Es mucho más rápido que Aioria, ni siquiera puedo ver de donde aparece)

-Goku: (Bien es hora de terminar la pelea, ese pelador parece lastimado, ahora lo venceré)- Goku se tele transporta donde esta Seiya para darle el golpe que lo noquee. Seiya ve que desaparece y en un acto de desesperación enciende su cosmos logrando ver a Goku viajar a través de otro plano, por el cual cruza para tele transportarse y alcanza a reaccionar dándole un golpe en la mandíbula a Goku, éste no vio el golpe, de inmediato Seiya vuelve a a atacarlo con sus meteoros ésta vez golpeando a Goku quien se queda suspendido en el aire recibiendo todos los golpes que le envío para después caer al suelo, todo esto pasó en medio segundo.

Goku, en el suelo se encuentra riendo, ahora ve que la pelea va a durar más de lo que pensaba y eso le agrada.

-Goku : Jaja, nunca nadie que conociera mi técnica había podido hacerme esto, elevaste tu ki de una manera muy rápida más fuerte que el mío ¿Dime como lo hiciste?

-Seiya: ¿ki? No sé de que estas hablando lo único que me importa, es detenerlos, no destruirán nuestro planeta!!

-Goku: ¿Destruir? Espera nosot...

-Seiya: ¡Meteoro Pegaso!- Seiya no alcanza a escuchar lo que dice Goku, y le lanza su poder mucho más rápido que el anterior, Goku sólo se pone a detener los golpes que le envía, pero son muchos y muy rápidos por lo que recibe la gran mayoría de los golpes, Goku no le queda de otra que transformarse en supersaiyayin por lo que puede detener a super velocidad los golpes del meteoro, Seiya al ver el incremento de poder en oku aumenta la fuerza de su cosmos e incrementa la velocidad aún más mientras se va acercando a Goku a increíble rapidez, tanta como la luz; Goku ve que será inútil hacer eso y decide también aventar golpes a su oponente, enseguida se enfrascan en una pelea de poder a poder donde golpes, patadas y demás saltan a gran velocidad; de nuevo esto solo pasa ahora en sólo segundos.

Mientras en un tono un poco más calmado Marina y Lucy se enfrentan a las Sailors, quienes dudan en atacar, ya que Rei y Michiru no detectan al enemigo en las 2 guerreras mágicas, pero no pueden hacer nada hasta asegurarse de donde está Sailor Moon.

-Lita: Ríndanse antes de empezar una pelea innecesaria, nosotras somos muchas para ustedes 2

-Marina: Pues no importa, no nos rendiremos ahora

-Lucy: Prometimos a nuestros amigos que pelearíamos hasta el final y ustedes no nos detendrán

-Haruka: ¡Pues entonces que esperan, ataquen defiéndanse!

-Lucy: ¡Flecha de fuego! 

-Rei: Es mia ¡Fuego Sagrado! las dos flamas chocan entre si sin que se desviara en contra de nadie.

-Marina: Pues, a ver que te parece esto chica de fuego ¡Dragón de agua!

-Michiru: - Al igual que el ataque de fuego, los dos ataques de agua se extinguen al chocar uno con el otro.- No les será tan fácil

-Amy: (Esto me da mala espina, ellas no parecen enemigas ya que luchan con tanto fervor y perseverancia, y aparecieron de la nada al igual que los otros guerreros que están de nuestro lado) Mina, Hotaru, creo que algo no cuaja muy bien aquí.

-Mina: Si, ya estaba teniendo este presentimiento desde hace rato

A pesar de eso las peleas, Goku vs. Seiya, Vegeta vs. Ikki, Shiryu vs. Piccoro, Trunks vs. Shun y Hyoga vs. Gohan, se incrementaban en poder y violencia hasta que una voz se escuchó clamando que se detuviera esta confusión 

–Serena: ¡¡DETÉNGANSE TODOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!!

La suplica de Sailor moon se hizo escuchar a tiempo y todos pararon de luchar.

-Serena: ¡Todos han estado peleando cada uno con la persona equivocada, todos estamos del mismo lado

-Anaís: ¡Es cierto, ese tipo maligno nos ha engañado a todos!

-Lucy: E-Entonces todos somos buenos?

-Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces quienes son ustedes?- pregunta dirigiéndose a Seiya.

-Seiya: Somos los caballeros de Athena, encargados de proteger a ella y al mundo de los peligros que acechan, al menos eso pensé que eran ustedes

-Goku: Si, cuando vi su poder empecé a tener dudas

-Hyoga: ¿Entonces saben acerca de ese ser que ha venido a destruir el planeta

-Piccoro: Asi es, es por eso que hemos venido ya que es una amenaza para nuestro mundo también.

-Shiryu: ¿Vienen de otro planeta? Yo no estoy convencido

-Piccoro: Somos de otra dimensión si tu quieres creerlo, de otra Tierra con algunas similitudes con esta.. Nos han mandado a esta dimensión ya que estan en peligro nuestras 2 dimensiones, o las que sean. -En eso se escucha cerca de ahí una explosión, provocada por Ikki y Vegeta quiénes aún seguían peleando.

-Goku: Esta bien Vegeta, todo esta arreglado no somos enemigos, ya puedes dejar de pelear

-Vegeta: ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos Kakarotto, yo no soy estúpido.

-Ikki: Yo aún tengo dudas acerca de si eres estúpido Vegeta.

-Vegeta: ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? ¡Lo lamentarás pajarraco! ¡Big Bang Attack!

-Ikki: ¡Te estoy esperando mono! ¡Ave Fénix! 

-Setsuna: ¡Que alguien los detenga! 

-Hyoga: ¡Esperen! Yo aún no puedo creer lo que están diciendo- Grita Hyoga con clara desconfianza, cuando se le acerca Amy para tratar de razonar.

-Amy. Pero debes creer te aseguro que no estamos aquí para hacer daño, este también es mi planeta y no permitiremos que le hagan daño

-Hyoga: Discúlpame pero el que seas bonita no justifica que estén peleando por el mismo...- Mina llega interrumpiendo a Hyoga tan rápido como el sonido, o con el efecto que le ponen en la tele.

-Mina: ¡Espera! ¿piensas que Amy es bonita? ¡Wow Amy tienes mucho pegue!- Amy Sólo se ruboriza y voltea haya otro lado, queriendo no haber escuchado ese tonto comentario. Hyoga sólo se sonroja desconcertado de la actitud de esa sailor.

-Hyoho: ¡Si!¡No! Digo, esto no viene al caso.

Serena se calma, sabiendo que se han arreglado las cosas pero que su lucha apenas empezaba, cuando algo llama la atención de todos incluso la de Ikki y Vegeta que continuaban peleándose.

-Goku: 

-Gohan: ¡¿Papá que te pasa?!!

-Serena: 

-Seiya. oye te encuentras bien??

Todos se acercan a Goku a ver que era lo que le pasaba. Cuando Goku se levanta su mirada cambió totalmente, de la felicidad de haber encontrado aliados poderosos pasó a un estado de impotencia y desesperación.

-Goku: Kai Sama.... Se ha roto el lazo que mantenía conmigo para cruzar de este mundo al otro...

-Piccoro: ¿Qué?? ¿Eso significa que...?

-Goku: ...Ha muerto

Fin del capítulo 4.

Nota del autor: Bien ya terminaron las peleas por las cuales valían la pena leer esta cosa, así que ya pueden mandar esta historia la ch.... ¡No, no es cierto! Todavía falta lo mejor, que peleen contra Xardoz que es más poderoso que Li Shinron, Sailor Galaxia y Hades juntos...

Bueno no es cierto, estoy exagerando si lo hiciera así los protagonistas ya estarían muertos ¿no lo crees? Bueno sigan leyendo el otro capítulo y los siguientes que estarán plagados de acción, drama, romance, y lo que el público pide: ¡VIOLENCIA Y SANGRE!. No me hago responsable si después de leer esto se realiza otra matanza en alguna escuela. (Chin.. ¿Qué hizo Marylin Manson para zafarse de ese pedo?)


	6. Capítulo 5: El momento antes de la batal...

_**Capítulo 5: El momento antes de la batalla**_  


Nicona sale de su escondite una vez que las peleas terminan; todos rodean a Goku que yace sentado sin poder hacer nada después de percatarse de la desaparición del ki de su maestro Kaio Sama, lo más probable es que este muerto y se pregunta como pudo haber sucedido.

-Piccoro: Goku, estás seguro de que esta muerto, el que haya desaparecido su ki no significa que..

-Goku: Estoy completamente seguro, sentí de repente una presencia aparte de la de él.

-Seiya: ¿Acaso hablan de...?

-Voz: ¡Xardoz! ¡Hablan de Xardoz! – La voz que interrumpe a Seiya proviene de alguién más que de inmediato todos se percatan de su presencia que viene acompañado del único enemigo que habían combatido hasta ese momento, Ántrax, el otro era un demonio con forma de humano, brazos, pies, piel rojiza, cuernos, garras, etc, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Trunks: ¿Quiénes son?... Desprenden un gran poder y ¿Quién es ese Xardoz?!- Ambos se quedan parados sin responder hasta que una tercer figura hace su aparición presentándose:- Yo soy Xardoz- 

Al momento de verlo todos sienten una gran energía proveniente de ese ser, muy diferente al de los otros dos, hasta Goku se queda atónito a lo que esta presenciando ya que hace poco se había encontrado con Cell cara a cara y el poder que sintió en ese momento no se comparaba con el que estaba sintiendo de ese individuo que estaba justo en frente de él ahora.

-Xardoz: Ustedes deben ser, si más no recuerdo, las reencarnaciones de aquellos guerreros que lucharon conmigo hace miles de años, están las guardianes de los planetas de este sistema solar protegiendo a la princesa lunar aquí mismo... los caballeros de Athena se pueden notar por sus armaduras muy diferentes a las de los marinos de Poseidón y los espectros de Hades... Las guerreras de Céfiro que ahora su planeta de batalla ya no existe... -Todos lo miran y escuchan atentamente lo que dice Xardoz al tiempo que dirige su mirada hacia Goku y sus amigos.

-Xardoz: Lo único que no entiendo es la presencia de estos 5 guerreros que tienen u poder de pelea alto, ¿Tu sabes algo Ántrax?

-Antrax: No maestro, ellos aparecieron de repente impidiendo que me llevara a la princesa de la luna.

-Goku: ¡A nosotros nos ha enviado Kaio Sama!

-Xardoz: Mmh, ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas, supongo que tu eres el llamado Goku.

-Goku. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dice enfurecido, apretando los puños apunto de atacarlo.

-Xardoz: Bueno vengo de visitarlo, y el gordo balbuceaba mucho acerca de que no me iba a salir con la mía, tu sabes puras idioteces, entre ellas creo que escuche tu nombre.

-Goku: Maldito... ¡Tu lo mataste!- Goku se transforma en supersaiyajin y se lanza volando en contra de Xardoz a gran velocidad pero en el último instante Xardoz lo agarra del cuello sin que Goku lo alcanzara a ver y lo comienza a asfixiar.

Xardoz lo voltea de cabeza sosteniéndolo con su mano por el cuello mientras lo acerca a su cara.

-Xardoz: Sólo te diré esto jovencito, los dos están muy equivocados- Después lo avienta en contra de sus amigos mientras se ríe.

-Seiya: Maldito ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Athena?!

-Xardoz: Ja Ja, Tu debes ser Pegaso, jaja, ni siquiera tienes derecho a saberlo

Seiya enfurece y quiere ir contra Xardoz, pero Ikki y Shiryu lo detienen, mientras Sailor Moon se para al frente encarando a Xardoz.

-Serena: Dime Xardoz ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Xardoz: Primero permíteme presentarme, soy Xardoz el próximo dios del universo... de los que sean; y estos dos son mis guardaespaldas, ya conocen a Ántrax y el otro se llama Nogadr, ellos han sido revividos por mi ya que habían sido muertos en batalla.

-Hyoga: ¡¿Qué, como puedes revivir personas?!

-Xardoz: Eso es normal para mí caballero Cisne, como dije soy un dios.

-Serena: Si.. un dios maligno.- Xardoz se acerca a Serena al oír ese comentario.

-Xardoz: Exactamente, y por eso te mataré.- Todos al oírlo se abalanzan sobre él, tratando de proteger a Sailor Moon, pero Xardoz levanta la mirada y abre una gran grieta en la tierra que los separa.

-Vegeta: ¡Con eso no me detendrás!

-Xardoz: ¡Alto! No se exalten que todavía no les ha llegado la hora a ninguno de ustedes.

-Serena: - Xardoz le da la espalda alejándose, mientras continúa hablando con toda tranquilidad.

-Xardoz: Verán, me he librado de la prisión a la que fui sometido hace mucho por cuatro personas.

-Haruka: Eso ya lo sabemos ¿ y qué con eso?

-Xardoz: Vaya, me da gusto que sepan de mi historia, como han de saber la princesa de la luna o Sailor Moon fue una de ellos

-Serena: Pero yo no recuerdo.

-Rei: Está hablando de tu vida pasada tonta.

-Serena: Aahh es cierto.Ja

-Xardoz: Athena y Kaio Sama también participaron pero ya me he encargado de ellos.- Seiya quiere ir contra el otra vez, pero Goku lo detiene.

-Goku: (murmurando)Espera, todavía no es el momento

-Xardoz: Pero hay un problema, resulta que cuando fui a Céfiro resulta que no había ningún pilar, y según lo que escuché, el último que hubo abolió su estúpido sistema haciendo desaparecer los pilares de Céfiro.- Lucy siente un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

-Xardoz: Lo único que sé es que el último pilar vive aquí pero es muy difícil aún para mi poder identificarlo... Pero sé que uno de ustedes sabe algo de esto. Así que lo que les pido es que me entreguen al pilar.

-Piccoro: Y si eres tan poderoso ¿Por qué razón no nos matas y destruyes el planeta? Así te desharías de ese pilar.

-Shiryu: Pero que demonios estás diciendo??

-Piccoro: Dime cuál es tu razón porque de haber querido ya habrías mandado matar a Sailor Moon desde hace rato.

-Xardoz: Se ve que eres sabio, sin embargo no es de su incumbencia el saber mi... razón por la que hago eso. Sólo he venido ante ustedes para que sepan que tienen la opción. La opción de que me hagan saber quién fue el último pilar de Céfiro.

-Seiya: ¿Y qué si no lo hacemos?

-Xardoz: Si lo hacen sólo un universo al azar caerá ante mi mano... pero si no me entregan al pilar de Céfiro, el destino de todo la existencia será servir a la mano de Xardoz!!

-Lucy: ¿Ah si? Pues yo so... – Lucy es detenida por Marina quien le tapa la boca evitando que dijera que ella fue el último pilar de Céfiro.

-Marina: ¡Callate! ¿Cómo se te ocurre el decir eso?

-Xardoz: Bien guerreros, el sol se ha puesto, y cuando vuelva a salir espero tener sus respuestas... si no conocerán el final a cargo de mi.... ¡Ántrax, Nogadr! ¡Vamos de vuelta a nuestro Santuario! ¡ JA JA JA JA JA JA.....!!!!- Los tres seres del mal se marchan ante las miradas de los guerreros que luchan por el bien y que tal parece les espera una larga noche.

Más tarde en un lugar cerca de las montañas y de los bosques, todos se alojan en el lugar donde viven las amazonas, donde Seiya entrenó con Marina para ganar su armadura, ahora él se encuentra sentado a la orilla de una cordillera donde se pueden ver el pueblo, el coliseo y más allá las doce casas y reflexiona en el hecho de que el Santuario, que se supone es la base de Athena para el bien de la humanidad, sea otra vez controlado por el mal.

En ese momento siente que alguien se sienta junto a él, es Lucy quién llega con la intención de ayudarlo anímicamente a pesar de que ella también lo necesite y más.

-Lucy: Es una vista hermosa, así que tu estuviste aquí por seis años?

-Seiya: Si, aquí venía a veces cuando terminaba mi entrenamiento y aún me quedaban energías; acostumbraba a mirar al cielo buscando la estrella que me protegiera y que me guiara a seguir adelante, a nunca rendirme.

-Lucy: ¿Y la encontraste?

-Seiya: Si... pero no en el cielo, sino en mis amigos, que son la única familia que tengo.

-Serena: Eso es algo muy valioso.- Serena llega a donde están los dos tratando de mostrar confianza a pesar de su nerviosismo.

-Serena: El tener a seres queridos por los cuales uno peleé y quiera salir adelante es muy valioso, tenemos que aferrarnos a eso si queremos ganar esta batalla.

-Seiya: Si pero hay una cosa... No quiero que ustedes se vean involucradas en esta batalla, ni a las sailor scouts ni a Lucy y sus amigas, esto es muy peligroso.- Lucy se levanta algo molesta.

-Lucy: Eso ya es tarde yo estoy involucrada en esto tanto como ustedes ¡Yo fui el último pilar de Céfiro y es a mí a quien el quiere!

-Serena: ¿Eres tu?

-Seiya: Entonces con más razón debes dejar que yo me encargue de esto, no quiero que nada les pase ni a ti ni a nadie, ya he perdido a alguien que yo quería mucho y no... no quiero ver algo malo te pase.

-Serena: Seiya, mientras tu la protejas nada malo le pasará.

-Seiya: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Las caras de Seiya y Lucy se quedan rojas tras el último comentario de Serena. En eso Goku salta de un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí y se une a la plática sin saber de que se trataba.

-Goku: Wow, ya no puedo esperar a que amanezca, me pregunto si en verdad serán tan fuertes.- Lucy, Seiya y Serena, se le quedan viendo extraño a Goku.

-Seiya: No puedo creer lo que dices ¿En verdad disfrutas pelear?

-Goku: ¡Por supuesto! Entre mas fuertes sean los enemigos mejor, así te vuelves más fuertes.

-Seiya: Pus es lago que me parece estupido.- Seiya se pone de frente a Goku, se ve que no se entienden.

-Goku: Pero si de esa manera nos volvemos más fuertes, tu también debiste pelear con tipos más poderosos que tu para llegar a tener el nivel de poder que tienes.

-Seiya: Si, así fue, pero esto no fue lo que pedí. Nosotros nunca peleamos a menos de que sea necesario.

-Goku: Bueno lo lamento, pero así fue como me críe.

-Seiya: Me sorprende que no te hayan matado aún.- Seiya se marcha hacia otra parte y Lucy lo sigue tratando de calmarlo, mientras Goku piensa en aquella vez que murió cuando peleaba contra Raditz en verdad se lamentaba en no poder congeniar con Seiya.

-Serena: No te preocupes, el sólo estaba tenso, estoy segura de que no quiso decir eso.

-Goku: Y a ti tampoco te gusta pelear ¿verdad?

-Serena: No, yo odio tener que hacerlo.

-Goku: Mmmh, ya veo, lo que pasa es que yo no soy de la Tierra vengo de una familia de peleadores en otro planeta.

-Serena: ¿He? ¿Eres extraterrestre?

-Goku: Se podría decir, pero yo me considero un terrícola... o al menos eso quiero, al escuchar a Seiya, sólo me recuerda de la raza a la que pertenezco y... - Goku, se pone a pensar muy profundo por primera vez en su vida acerca de su naturaleza.

-Serena: Bueno, el que a ti te guste pelear no significa que seas menos humano ¡Yo creo que lo eres 100 %! Ustedes vinieron a ayudarnos eso demuestra que te preocupas por los demás.

-Goku: Bueno, gracias.- En esos momento, el IQ de ambos había alcanzado los niveles mas altos hasta ese momento.

Mientras, en otra parte habían hecho una fogata y estaban reunidos en círculo, todos menos Vegeta e Ikki, tratando de idear un plan de batalla.

-Piccoro: Bien, Xardoz quiere que sigamos su juego, el por alguna razón no quiso matar a Sailor Moon cuando pudo hacerlo.

-Setsuna: Eso quiere decir que la quiere con vida, al igual que el pilar de Céfiro, pero...

-Shiryu: ¿Entonces que creen que habrá hecho con Athena y el otro?

-Piccoro: No lo sé, pero siguiendo las acciones que ha hecho lo más probable...- Hyoga se le apresura a Piccoro.

-Hyoga: ¿Quieres decir que no los mató?

-Amy: Eso no es seguro ya que ustedes no sienten su presencia, pero tiene que ser una teoría más que acertada.- Trunks se levanta exaltado. 

-Trunks: ¡Pero yo no lo soporto! ¡No quiero un mundo donde ni siquiera exista un futuro por culpa de ese monstruo, yo digo que vayamos ya!- Hotaru, quien estaba sentada a un lado de él lo voltea ver.

-Hotaru: Con esa actitud no lograrás gran cosa, mejor ponte en calma.- Le dice con cierta ternura que Trunks la obedece al instante extrañado de hacerle caso.

-Anaís: Pero entonces debemos esperar a que amanezca y después que pasará?

-Piccoro: Debemos dejar que venga hacia nuestro territorio, si no estaríamos perdidos.

-Shun: ¿Si? Entonces donde están mi hermano y Vegeta?.

-Gohan: Oh no! Lo más probable es que el señor Vegeta haya ido tras Xardoz.

Piccoro se enfada y se dirige a Shun.

-Piccoro: ¿Crees que tu hermano vaya para detener a Vegeta?

-Shun: No lo creo.

A lo lejos se encuentra Vegeta corriendo entre los bosques, evadiendo los árboles cuando se detiene sintiendo una presencia. De pronto una figura, aparece delante de él.

-Vegeta: Je, Ya sabía que eras tu Fénix.

-Ikki: ¿Qué era lo que pensabas hacer Vegeta?

-Vegeta: No tengo por que decirlo a una basura como tu, pero ya deberías de saberlo.

-Ikki: Y dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer cuando llegues con Xardoz.

-Vegeta: Le arrancare la cabeza lo más rápido posible, dentro de dos días me espera una batalla contra otro tipo llamado Cell y también le haré lo mismo, así que como verás tengo prisa y será mejor que te quites de mi camino.

-Ikki: Mira, a mí me importa un comino que te maten, pero este enemigo es muy poderoso y no creas que seas tan tonto como para ir a suicidarte.

-Vegeta: Ja ja, Fénix, si eso lo dices porque peleaste conmigo, te dire que no te mostre mi verdadero poder, ni siquiera me convertí en supersaiyajin

-Fénix: Ni yo utilice el séptimo sentido. Y ahora estoy dispuesto a usarlo cuando quieras.

-Vegeta: Rrrh, ya me estoy cansando, ahora vas a... he?- Vegeta se detiene en su intento de atacar a Ikki, y voltea hacia todos lados en alerta. Ikki también siente algo.

-Ikki: Se sienten 2 cosmos en camino hacia donde están todos.

-Vegeta: Deben ser los perros sirvientes de ese Xardoz, ahora me encargaré de ellos.

-Ikki: ¡Espera! ¿Acaso no te extraña que se estén mostrando así? Están poniendo en precaución a todos.

-Vegeta: Mmmh, algo traman esos ineptos, bien Fénix puedes seguirme si quieres.

-Ikki: No, yo espero que tu me alcances

Los dos van corriendo para no hacerse notar, mientras en la choza donde están todos, se dan cuenta de que algo se acerca, como saben que vienen tras Sailor Moon y Lucy deciden que lo principal es protejerlas.

-Anaís: Rápido, lo mejor será separarnos.

-Piccoro: ¡Goku! Tu te puedes llevar a Sailor Moon hacia otro lugar con tu tele transportación. 

-Setsuna. Si es así, yo iré también con la princesa.

Haruka y Michiru, también se apuntan para ir con ellos, después Rei también. Mientras Goku se prepara para hacer la transportación le dice a Gohan que también lo acompañe. 

-Goku: También llevaré a Lucy, así estarán fuera del alcance de ellos.- Seiya aparece entre ellos.

-Seiya: No será necesario, yo la protegeré con mi vida.- Todos se le quedan mirando a Seiya, acto seguido Lucy se pone a su lado.

-Lucy: Vayan, así será mejor para confundirlos.

-Goku: ¿Están seguros? Bueno ya nos vamos.

-Seiya: - Goku voltea a ver a Seiya, los dos se quedan callados hasta que Seiya contesta.- Buena suerte.

-Goku: - Goku se tele transporta junto con sus acompañantes, mientras los demás se quedan esperando cuando sienten que una energía que venía acercándose de pronto se detiene y la otra desaparece de su rango.

-Shiryu: Esto no está bien, ¿habrán notado que Goku se fue?

-Trunks. Pero la energía que se detuvo todavía la siento cerca de aquí... y también la de mi padre.

-Shun: Es cierto, también siento el cosmos de Ikki, yo iré a ayudarlo.

-Shiryu: Si, yo también, ellos deben de estar enfrentando al enemigo. – Al momento de escucharlo, Mina y Lita también dicen que irán, las dos pensando en que él es el único chico que queda y no quieren que Amy y Hotaru las dejen atrás.

-Trunks: Yo también iré a ayudar a mi padre.

-Hoatru. Si tu vas, necesitarás protección.- Lo dice en tono irónico con una sonrisa, mientras que Trunks aún no sabe que insinúa.

-Amy. Bien, los demás nos quedaremos aquí, yo revisaré toda la zona para encontrar la otra energía.

-Hyoga: Es muy peligroso que vayas sola yo te acompañare.

-Amy: Gracias Hyoga.

El otro grupo sale para encontrarse con Vegeta e ikki, mientras que Amy recorre los alrededores con su visor tratando de buscar repuestas, resguardada por Hyoga. Mientras, Seiya, Piccoro, Anaís y Marina, se quedan con Lucy, una pelea esta a punto de comenzar.

A lo lejos se ve una serie de árboles destrozados en fila, al final se encuentra Ántrax levantándose y sacudiéndose la sangre que tiene en el labio, se sorprende de que lo golpearán sin que viniera venir el golpe.

-Antrax: ¡Salgan de ahí!- Dice enfurecido encendiendo su energía y así alumbrando el lugar. En ese momento aparecen Ikki y Vegeta caminando hacia él.

-Ikki: Ja Ja Ja, ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? En el lugar donde te mandaré será lo único que verás.

-Vegeta: Pero antes, pagarás por lo que me hiciste hace rato, y no dejare que mueras hasta que yo lo decida.

Así las dos almas más negras se unen en contra de su enemigo, Ántrax siente un pequeño escalofrío a lo que reacciona inmediatamente poniéndose en guardia esperando para atacar.

-Ántrax: Los felicito por haberme dado ese golpe, pero les diré que no son los primeros, pero si serán los últimos, DAAAH!!!

Ántrax se lanza en contra de Vegeta e Ikki comenzando así la pelea.

Fín del capítulo 5 

  



	7. Capítulo 6: Levántate de tus cenizas

_**Capítulo 6: Levántate de tus cenizas **_

En la zona donde están peleando Ikki y Vegeta vs. Ántrax se desata una gran cantidad de energía que a lo lejos se ve como un rayo saliendo hacia el cielo. Eran las tres energías que chocaban violentamente.

El primero en atacar es Ántrax, quien se lanza como un proyectil contra los dos, haciendo que vuelen, Vegeta es el primero en incorporarse dando un giro en el aire, y cuando su pie toca el piso alza las manos hacia delante lanzando una serie de ráfagas de energía rápidamente hacia el lugar donde le plazca tratando de darle.

-Ikki: ¡Espera! No gastes energía inútilmente.

-Vegeta: Esto me esta cansando ¡Vamos sal y pelea!

Ántrax aparece detrás de Vegeta dándole una patada en la espalda que lo derriba varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-Ikki: Esto termina aquí ¡¡Las alas del ave Fénix!!

El golpe de Ikki destruye una gran cantidad de árboles, pero se da cuneta de que Ántrax despareció. Voltea y ve a Ántrax que esta flotando arriba de él apunto de golpearlo.

-Antrax: Ja Ja, ambos son muy lentos- Y le da una patada en la cabeza que hace que se estrelle contra el suelo abriendo unas grietas por el impacto.

-Vegeta: Bien, ya es hora de pelear en serio.-Al momento en que se convierte en supersaiyajin y se lanza dándole una serie de golpes a Ántrax, que también responde, pero en un momento le lanza un puñetazo por debajo de la mandíbula a Vegeta que lo lanza hacia atrás sacándole sangre de la boca, Ántrax sonríe pero Vegeta reacciona rápidamente reincorporándose y dándole un cabezazo a Ántrax que retrocede por el golpe.

Vegeta se limpia la sangre, sonríe y eleva su ki para lanzarse en contra de Ántrax esta vez golpeándolo en la cara una y otra vez, Antrax enfurece.

-Ántrax: ¡¿Ya terminaste?!- Lo golpea en el estómago, sacándole el aire a Vegeta, y después le da un derechazo en el rostro que lo manda al suelo.- Abre la mano y tiene una bola de energía apunto de salir, cuando Ikki le lanza una patada al rostro que lo detiene.

-Ikki: Vamos, quiero ver que me ataques.- Ántrax desaparece a gran velocidad, pero ikki hace un rápido movimiento que no se ve y en un instante aparece Ántrax quien le iba a dar un golpe a Ikki pero éste lo golpeó en el estomago mientras esquivaba el golpe.

-Antrax: ¿Có...mo te pue...des... mover... así?- Ántrax queda sostenido por el puño de Ikki, sin poder moverse.

-Ikki: Este es el principal cosmos, el séptimo sentido.- de su puño que aún estaba incrustado en el estómago de Ántrax se empieza a formar un resplandor que quema a Ántrax, después lo lanza destruyendo varios árboles cayendo a un risco que estaba cerca de ahí. 

Ikki se apresura a ir por el, pero Ántrax sale del precipicio volando, y liberando su energía.

-Antrax. Esto me las pagarán.

-Vegeta: Lo único que haces es alargar tu vida.

-Antrax: Ja ja, eso crees.- Ántrax desciende al suelo y se prepara para realizar un ataque.

-Antrax: Si es así porque no vienen los dos a darme el golpe final. 

-Vegeta: Maldito, te arrepentirás- Vegeta se lanza contra el, al igual que Ikki pero éste se arrepiente en el último momento.

-Ikki: ¡Espera Vegeta!

-Antrax: Quiero ver que salgan vivos de esto ¡¡GRAN DESTELLO!!

-Vegeta: ¡¿Pero que demo... AAARRRGGHHH!!!!

-Ikki: - Los dos salen volando por la gran energía desplegada del cuerpo de Ántrax que ésta vez utilizo su ataque a la máxima potencia, y se deja ver eso cuando Ikki y Vegeta caen derrotados al suelo con heridas en todo el cuerpo, más parte de la armadura de Fénix rota.

-Antrax: JA JA JA!! Ustedes par de insolentes ¿Acaso no ven que es imposible ganar?

Ve que los dos aún siguen vivos y prepara el último golpe, levantando su mano creando una esfera de energía, y cuando esta a punto de soltarla algo se oye a lo lejos: ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!- ¡Cadena de Venus!

Las dos cadenas se detienen en los brazos de Ántrax impidiendo que atacara.

-Antrax: Vaya pero si son la niña de la cadena, y el otro con cara de niña.- Enseguida levanta sus brazos de manera que hace que choquen Shun y Venus en el aire. Ántrax ríe, pero siente que algo se le acerca.

-Antax: AARRHH!! Pero que??? – Era Hotaru que con su lanza había logrado herirlo en la parte derecha del abdomen- Pequeña estúpida ¡Ahora verás!- El puño es detenido por una mano, Ántrax sabe quienes han llegado a ayudar.

-Trunks: Eso no puedo permitirlo.- Trunks se convierte en supersaiyajin mientras toma del brazo a Ántrax y lo manda hacia arriba. Ántrax se reincorpora en el aire pero no puede evitar un segundo golpe de Shiryu que también aparece a tiempo.

El golpe de Shiryu avienta a Ántrax por los aires y enseguida es atrapado por una descarga eléctrica lanzada por Sailor Júpiter.

Ántrax cae al suelo despidiendo humo de su cuerpo. Los demás guerreros se acercan a ayudar a Vegeta e Ikki que aún estaban aturdidos pero consientes.

-Vegeta: Váyanse bola de insectos, no necesito que me ayuden.

-Mina: Calma señor Vegeta, ahora podremos luchar juntos por el amor y la justicia.- Trunks reacciona rápido jalando del brazo a Mina, ya que Vegeta estaba a punto de pulverizarla después de ese comentario.

-Shiryu: Bien ahora nos toca a nosotros atacar, él no tendrá oportunidad, así que terminemos rápido.

Ántrax se levanta balanceándose, pero se queda con la cabeza agachada durante un rato y después saca una leve carcajada que aumenta cada vez más, los guerreros se encuentran confundidos hasta que Ántrax levanta su mirada, y pone su brazo derecho hacia atrás como si fuera a atacar.

-Ántrax: ¡Escuchen! Después de recibir este ataque nadie a sobrevivido.- Ántrax abre su puño derecho y pone los dedos juntos con la palma hacia arriba, mientras eleva su energía.

Los guerreros se preparan para atacar, pero Ántrax finalmente se lanza deslizándose a gran velocidad y cuando se acerca levanta su palma hacia adelante. 

Pasa demasiado rápido que no lo pueden evitar, y aunque no los toca, sólo se ve una gran ráfaga de energía que deja a su paso, en la cual finalmente los guerreros se encuentran en medio. Pasa sólo un segundo y toda el área donde estaban parados se destruye, sólo se alcanza ver una gran explosión de energía y las siluetas de los cuerpos de los guerreros volando por los aires en medio de toda la energía, lo único que sale de ellos es el grito de dolor.

Cerca de la choza donde están los demás, Hyoga y Amy investigan el área, Amy con su visor revisa el horizonte localizando los rastros de energía que dejaron las dos presencias que iban aercándose, y encuentra una anomalía ya que la segunda desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Hyoga: No siento el cosmos de mis amigos que estaban peleando ¡Debo ir a ayudar!

-Amy: Espera Hyoga, te necesitamos aquí ¿Qué no ves que deben estar tras Lucy?

-Hyoga: Es sólo que me desespera estar sin hacer nada.

-Amy: Estás haciendo algo, me estás protegiendo ¿Oh no?

-Hyoga: Claro, soy un caballero y es mi obligación.

-Amy: Ja! Pero sabes que no necesito ayuda, aquí no hay peligro.

-Hyoga: Bueno, es mejor estar seguros.

-Amy: Espera!! ¡¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!! – El rostro de Amy cambia mostrando terror, al volver a ver su visor, mientras usa su calculadora, Hyoga no tiene idea de lo que hace.

-Hyoga: ¿Qué es? Yo no siento ningún cosmos maligno cerca de aquí.

-Amy: ¡Falso! Una energía muy diferente a las otras se acerca cada vez más hacia aquí.

-Hyoga: Eso es imposible, cualquier ser que tuviera una cosmoenergía ya lo habría detectado yo.

-Amy: Ese es el punto, dije que es una energía muy diferente a las otras dos.

-Hyoga: Entonces ven, debemos avisar a los demás.- Hyoga carga a Amy, quien ni se dio cuenta y se sonroja, pero esto ni lo ve Hyoga que se la lleva dando enormes saltos, hacia donde están sus amigos.

Cuando llegan a la choza Hyoga grita con todas sus fuerzas que salgan , los demás lo escuchan y se apresuran a ir, pero en un instante una gran explosión sale desde dentro da la tierra, destruyendo la choza, Hyoga y Amy que estaban, a unos metros de la explosión ven como un monstruo con alas emerge del suelo destruido, éste voltea ante ellos.

-Hyoga: Es ese monstruo... Nogadr.

-Nogadr: Ustedes, Mercurio y Cisne, morirán en mis manos.

En otro lugar, mucho muy lejos de ahí, Goku llega con las sailors y Gohan al lugar donde Setsuna había guiado a Goku. Es un lugar extraño, donde las sailors ya habían estado, cuando viajaron al futuro.

-Setsuna: Este es el templo del tiempo, Goku. Por estas puertas se pueden cruzar hacia la fecha que se desee, es por eso que a nadie se le esta permitido estar aquí, es muy peligroso si están almas malignas.

-Goku: Oooh vaya! Entonces aquí deben estar protegidas.

-Haruka: Así es, dudo mucho que encuentren este lugar.

-Gohan: ¿Acaso esta es otra dimensión?

-Setsuna: Así es, técnicamente.

-Serena: Pero que será de los otros, siento que yo también debería estar combatiendo. – Rei pone su mano en el hombro e su amiga.

-Rei: Parece ser que tu eres muy importante, así que hasta descubrir que es lo que quieren de ti no te moverás de aquí.

-Goku: Bien yo me iré, no me quiero perder de ninguna pelea.

-Voz: Eso no será necesario.- La voz se escucha en eco por todo el lugar seguido de una carcajada. 

-Michiru: ¡¿Qué, quien es?!

De pronto una puerta se abre, todos se preparan cualquier cosa, en eso sienten la presencia de un ser maligno, enseguida lo reconocen.

-Xardoz: Discúlpenme por no tocar, espero no molestar a nadie, Ja Ja.

Goku se prepara para pelear al igual que Gohan y las sailors.

-Xardoz: Veo que será de la manera difícil, ustedes lo eligieron.

De vuelta donde se estaba efectuando la primer batalla, todos Vegeta, Ikki, Shun, Mina, Lita, Shiryu, Trunks y Hotaru, yacían en el suelo después del terrible golpe que habían recibido.

Ántrax aún estaba en la posición de ataque dándoles la espalda, cuando finalmente recobra su postura normal toma un respiro, aparentemente estaba cansado después del gran despliegue de energía, entonces empieza a reír seguro de su victoria, cuando oye un movimiento, era uno de los guerreros que se estaba levantando.

-Ikki: Aún no vences...- Ikki levanta su cosmos, Ántrax se asombra de verlo de pie después de haberlo golpeado con su técnica más fuerte, a pesar de haberle hecho multiples heridas y con el casco roto al igual que parte de su armadura.

-Antrax: De verás te mereces el título de ave Fénix, pero para tu lamento el que tu seas el único que se puede resurgir de sus cenizas sólo significa para mí tener que golpear otra vez, y se acabo su sueño.

-Ikki: Me puedes golpear hasta desangrarme, pero de nada te servirá, ya que siempre vendré por ti para llevarte al infierno.

-Antrax: Pues que lastima que yo no tenga tiempo, ahora ¡Muere!

Ántrax se acerca corriendo para darle el último golpe, se lleva su puño lleno de energía para hacerla chocar contra Ikki, y cuando esta a punto de hacerlo Ikki reacciona rápidamente.

-Ikki: ¡¡PUÑO FANTASMA DE FÉNIX!!

Los dos poderes chocan entre sí creando una gran explosión, de la cual Ikki sale volando con la parte de arriba de la armadura hecha pedazos, y Ántrax sale ileso.

-Antrax: JA, JA, JA!! No puedo cree que ese fue tu último golpe ¡JA, JA, JA... AAAAKK! .... ¡¡Qu... demo... AAAAAARRRGGHH!!!

El golpe de Ikki llego al cerebro de Ántrax y comienza a ver visiones donde se encuentra atrapado en medio de la nada cuando su cuerpo empieza a despedazarse mientras cae a un vacío interminable.

-Antrax: NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NNNOOOO OTRA VEZ! TE MATARÉ, TE JURO QUE... DONDE ESTAS??? ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS??!!!!

Ántrax empieza a ver todo borroso pero alcanza a distinguir una figura que esta de pie.

-Antrax: ¡¡AHÍ ESTAS MUEREEEEEEEEE!! –

Antrax aun tiene fuerza para sacar su técnica más poderosa y lanza su mano en forma de rayo y penetra en el estómago de su enemigo, Ántrax finalmente despierta y ve su brazo lleno de sangre de su enemigo, ve que es Vegeta.

-Antrax: Ja, ja ja!!! Creían que me ganarían! Ahora despidete cadáver... ¿He? ¿Qué?!!

Vegeta agarra del brazo a Ántrax que aún tenía su mano incrustado en su estómago y no lo deja escapar.

-Vegeta: Fénix no es el único que se levanta de sus cenizas ¡Yo soy el príncipe saiyayin VEGETA!!!

Vegeta pone su mano junto al pecho de Ántrax y eleva su ki lo más fuerte que puede.

-Vegeta: ¡¡BIG BANG ATTACK!!

El poder de Vegeta atraviesa el cuerpo de Antrax, sin que éste pudiera hacer nada y su cuerpo sale volando, Vegeta sólo se queda con el brazo de él, ya que lo estaba agarrando con su mano izquierda, finalmente se lo quita y lo avienta al suelo, acto seguido le escupe mientras se lleva su mano hacia la herida de su estómago y se sienta. 

Sabe que ha derrotado a un enemigo pero que todavía falta más, y esto sólo aumenta el ego de Vegeta, que descansa para su próxima pelea.

Mientras a algunos kilómetros de ahí, Hyoga, trataba de proteger a Amy poniéndose enfrente de ella, estaban solos contra el monstruo llamado Nogadr, el otro sirviente de Xardoz. Hyoga es el primero en atacar.

-Hyoga: ¡Polvo de diamante!- El aire frío choca contra el monstruo, pero ni siquiera se mueve.

-Amy: Esta vez atacaremos los dos ¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

-Hyoga: ¡Rayo de Aurora!

Nogadr abre su boca, y escupe una gran llamarada de fuego que detiene ambos ataques, los dos guerreros quedan paralizados ya que ninguno de sus ataques funciona, y a pesar de no sentir su energía Hyoga sabe que el ser es muy poderoso.

-Nogadr: Y ahora... ¿Mmh?

-Seiya: ¡Meteoro Pegaso!- Seiya aparece de la nada con su golpe dirigido hacia Nogadr, quien sólo voltea a recibir los golpes con su cuerpo.

Seiya no pude creer que ninguno de sus golpes hayan dañado a Nogadr, de pronto una ráfaga de energía en forma ovalada se dirige hacia Nogadr, pero este la voltea a ver y explota antes de hacer impacto con él.

-Piccoro. Es más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero de ninguna manera nos vencerás.

Nogadr da un salto hacia atrás sosteniéndose en el aire con sus alas y mira a sus oponentes, Seiya, Piccoro, Hyoga, Amy, Lucy, Anaís y Marina.

-Nogadr: ¿Quién es el pilar de Céfiro?

-Lucy: ¡Yo soy!

-Marina: ¡No hables!

-Lucy: No sirve de nada ocultarlo, por mi culpa fue que se liberó Xardoz, es hora de que pague, derrotándolos.

-Seiya: ¡Para llegar a ella primero tendrás que matare!- Seiya enciende su cosmos, Piccoro se quita el peso que trae encima para pelear a gusto, mientras que las guerreras mágicas sacan sus espadas y al igual que Hyoga y Amy se preparan para pelear.

-Nogadr. Rrrh!! Seré claro, yo soy Nogadr, soy el sirviente más poderoso de Xardoz, sus amigos que combatían a Ántrax están muertos al igual que ese inútil, pero yo soy muy diferente a él y ustedes no significan nada para mí, son muy débiles.

-Seiya: No importa que tan poderoso seas, mientras estemos vivos seguiremos luchando, hasta el final.

Seiya se lanza con su meteoro de Pegaso, Nogadr sólo ve que se acerca y no hace ningún movimiento, al parecer esta plenamente seguro de que nada lo dañara, y mientras mira a Seiya acercándose le dirige una mirada que penetra en los ojos de Seiya, el sólo puede distinguir un negro vacío, sabe que son ojos de muerte.

Fin del capítulo 6 


	8. Capítulo 7: Acorralados

_**Capítulo 7: Acorralados**_  


El sol se asomaba lo que podía ajeno a los acontecimientos en la Tierra, en época de otoño el clima no es muy caluroso, sin embargo las sombras no eran causadas por las nubes tapando el sol, esto provenía directo de la Tierra donde una luz intenta penetrar en la oscuridad.

Seiya: ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Los sonidos de los golpes rezumbaban estrellándose como meteoros cayendo en tierra, pero estos se estrellaban contra la piel del monstruo al que estaba combatiendo, causando ningún daño.

-Nogadr: Supongo que esos fueron los golpes de Pegaso.

-Seiya: - Nogadr levanta su puño golpeando a Seiya, quien no puede evitarlo y lo avienta un par de metros atrás.

Piccoro se lanza con una patada, Nogadr lo detiene tomándolo de la pierna y lo gira golpeando a Seiya quien se estaba levantando, y los avienta contra la pared rocosa de la colina de la montaña, destruyendo una parte.

-Marina: Oops! O-oye monstruo, no preferirías discutirlo.

Nogadr mira a Marina y Anaís, abre la boca y escupe una bola de fuego, a punto de recibirlo se congela y destroza.

-Nogadr: 

-Hyoga: ¡Rayo de Aurora! ¡Ataca!- El poder de Hyoga sorprende a Nogadr golpeándolo en la cara varias veces, Hyoga continúa atacándolo hasta derribarlo.

Todos ven que Nogadr esta en el suelo, pero esto no dura mucho Nogadr se levanta lentamente quitándose los rastros de hielo del ataque.

-Nogadr: ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?

Nogadr empieza a caminar acercándose a Lucy, Seiya se interpone moviéndose como un rayo, después Hyoga y Piccoro también aparecen, para hacerle frente.

-Nogadr: Si quieren peleen al mismo tiempo, da lo mismo.

Los tres se lanzan contra Nogadr, Hyoga es el primero en atacar, con su rayo de aurora congela los pies de Nogadr, Piccoro le da varios golpes uno tras otro en el rostro y enseguida pone sus brazos hacia atrás y lo golpea con un rayo de energía.

Todo esta cubierto de humo debido a la explosión, pero de pronto se disipa por una brisa, Nogadr aparece si ninguna herida en el cuerpo, sólo unos cuantos raspones.

-Nogadr: ¿Ya terminaron?

Nogadr se lanza a gran velocidad y golpea a Piccoro y a Hyoga, lanzándolos a lugares opuestos, Marina y Anaís, atacan con un cruce de energías de sus espadas, Nogadr se cubre con sus alas y se deshace de ellas con un golpe de su garra derecha. Esta a punto de llegar a Lucy pero Seiya le detiene golpeándolo en la cara, el golpe es de gran magnitud debido al choque, abriendo grietas en el suelo con los pies de Seiya. Nogadr le responde con un golpe de su izquierda rompiéndole el casco y abriéndole la frente con sus garras salidas de su puño.

Seiya sale aventado por el impacto, mientras Nogadr se acerca a Lucy, ella se defiende haciendo un corte en el aire con su espada del cual lanza una ráfaga de fuego, pero Nogadr lo detiene con una mano.

-Lucy: No puede ser ¡Flecha de fuego!- La flecha rebota en el pecho de Nogadr, éste se para enfrente de Lucy, y ella se queda indefensa ante la impotencia de no poder hacerle nada, pero no se rinde.

-Lucy: ¡Rayos rojos!- Este ataque tampoco le hace daño, y Nogadr se harta y se dispone a atacarla.

-Nogadr: ¡Es inútil!

Nogadr le lanza un golpe de energía de su mano que lastima a Lucy aunque no la mata. Lucy queda tendida en el suelo y reúne su energía para seguir peleando.

-Nogadr: Ya es hora.

-Seiya: ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!- Seiya se lanza dándole una patada en el rostro, esta vez logra lastimar a Nogadr pero no lo derriba.

-Nogadr: 

Después Piccoro y Hyoga aparecen atacándolo por detrás, Seiya aprovecha esa ocasión y le conecta un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula elevando su cosmos; este golpe manda arriba a Nogadr pero se detiene en el aire y baja lentamente.

-Nogadr. Eso sólo fue suerte humanos.

-Piccoro: Pues entonces que opinas de esto ¡Makaconsappo!

-Hyoga: ¡Rayo de Aurora!

-Seiya. ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Los tres poderes lanzados al mismo tiempo se unen contra Nogadr, el los ve venir y detiene toda la energía con las dos manos, pero es mucha la cantidad de poder y pierde el control, finalmente es golpeado por los tres, mandándolo varios metros atrás.

Nogadr se encuentra en el suelo lastimado, piensa que en verdad subestimó el poder de esos humanos, decide esta vez ser él el que los ataque.

-Hyoga: Preparados esto no ha acabado.

-Nogadr: ¡Es cierto Cisne! ¡Esto apenas empieza! ¡Llamarada infernal!- Nogadr abre su boca y sale una gran torrente de energía tan ardiente como el fuego, tan rápido como el rayo.

-Piccoro: ¡Enciendan su energía al máximo!- Hyoga y Seiya lo hacen al igual que Piccoro y logran detener el poder de Nogadr con sus energías formando un campo de fuerza, pero sólo unos instantes ya que los empieza a vencer.

-Lucy: ¡No vencerás!- Lucy, Anaís, Marina y Sailor Mercury aparecen y los ayudan incrementando su energía al máximo, con esto logran hacer desaparecer el poder de Nogadr.

-Nogadr: 

-Lucy: ¡Ahora ataquen con todo! ¡Flecha de fuego!

-Seiya: Ya la oyeron ¡Cometa pegaso!

-Marina: ¡Dragón de agua!

-Piccoro: ¡Gekiretsukodan!"

-Anaís: ¡Huracán Verde!

-Amy: ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Todos los poderes lanzados al máximo van rápidamente dirigidos a Nogadr, él aun estaba incrédulo a lo que acababa de ver y cuando ve venir el ataque es demasiado tarde.

-Nogadr: ¡¿Qué demo... AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!- El grito de Nogadr se hunde en una gran explosión que incluso hace retroceder a los guerreros. 

Al parecer Nogadr ha sido derrotado después de haber recibido ese tremendo golpe de las energías en conjunto que fueron lanzados.

-Seiya: ¿Lucy te encuentras bien?

-Lucy: Si... un poco, solo tengo unas cuantas heridas en la pierna y el brazo, pero mira tu frente, tienes mucha sangre.- Al momento en que le toca el rostro con las dos manos.

-Seiya: No es nada, ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

-Piccoro: Creo que un poco mas tarde todos estaremos bien, ese monstruo si que sabía golpear.

-Anaís: No se preocupen enseguida curaré sus heridas ¡Viento curativo!- la magia rodea a todos curando instantáneamente sus heridas.

-Piccoro: Vaya, igual que las semillas de Karin.

-Marina: ¿Las qué?

-Piccoro: Nada, olvídalo. Bien ahora ¿adonde nos dirigiremos?

-Amy: Esperen, sólo dejenme checar lo que paso con la otra energía que venía hacia acá.- Amy se pone su visor y ve que parece unos signos de advertencia-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuidado es ...

Cuando Amy les avisa a sus amigos es tarde porque son golpeados por una energía, todos caen lastimados gravemente, Seiya alza la mirada y descubre que Nogadr aún esta con vida y soltando todo su poder.

En la templo del tiempo, Xardoz había aparecido ante Goku, Sailor Moon, Gohan, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Rei. Ellos sabían que no había escapatoria y tenían que enfrentar su mayor peligro.

-Goku: Así que tu eras la otra energía que sentimos que se acercaba cando estábamos en la Tierra.

-Xardoz: Eres muy listo Goku. Si, era yo, sabía que harían algo como esto, yo sólo seguí la energía de Sailor Moon, y al parecer tu también sabes hacer la tele transportación.

-Setsuna: No nos queda de otra más que pelear.

-Xardoz: No se preocupen será rápido.- Xardoz da un paso adelante, Goku se mueve rápido, se convierte en super saiyajin y lleva sus manos abiertas a su frente.

-Goku: ¡Taiu Ken!- Una gran luz proveniente de Goku, cega a todos incluso a Xardoz, Goku aprovecha y empuja a las sailors y a Gohan por una puerta, después se teletransporta adonde esta Xardoz que aún se dolía de los ojos y lo empuja a otra puerta junto a él.

Goku y Xardoz se encuentran solos en un cuarto sin piso y se encuentra todo en blanco. Xardoz se recupera y mira que sólo Goku esta ahí para enfrentarlo.

-Xardoz: Es una estupidez lo que acabas de hacer, tu nunca me podrás hacer nada.

-Goku: Eso lo veremos.- Goku se lanza contra Xardoz y le conecta una lluvia de golpes que Xardoz los esquiva con gran facilidad, Goku retrocede algo sorprendido.-Vaya, será más difícil de lo que imagine.

De vuelta en la tierra, Seiya se mueve lentamente, ve a su alrededor que sus amigos están en el suelo, derrotados sin que pudieran evitar el golpe, ahora tiene más heridas que la vez anterior y la parte izquierda de su armadura esta destrozada de la parte que cubre al hombro.

Aún así se levanta, dispuesto a seguir combatiendo, Nogadr reacciona antes que Seiya, hace un rápido movimiento, lo agarra del cuello y lo estampa en la pared mientras lo sigue estrangulando. Seiya sólo puede gritar y trata inútilmente de safarse, mientras Nogadr aprieta más, haciendo más grietas en la pared con el cuerpo de Seiya.

-Nogadr: Pegaso... ahora dejaras de respirar.- Nogadr enfurece y eleva su energía, haciendo más fuerte el castigo a Seiya, él grita sacando sangre de la boca, cuando se escucha una voz.

-Lucy: ¡Déjalo! ¡Flecha de fuego!- El poder de Lucy se estrella en la cara de Nogadr que logra dañarlo y suelta a Seiya, él cae inconsciente. Nogard voltea hacia Lucy, y la mira enfurecido, Lucy da unos pasos atrás también esta muy lastimada y no puede hacer nada en contra de él.

Nogadr se acerca a ella pero al dar un segundo paso algo lo sostiene. El mira hacia su pie y ve a Seiya que lo sostiene con su mano con la fuerza que le queda. Nogadr enfurece y pisa la cabeza violentamente con su pie, haciendo que rompa el suelo.

-Nogadr: - Nogadr abre su mano en dirección hacia Seiya, dispuesto a darle el tiro de gracia, y en ese momento llega una ráfaga de energía que golpea a Nogadr.

-Gohan: - Gohan aparece convertido en supersaiyajin y le da una poderosa patada a Nogadr que lo manda a través de la montaña. Gohan se quita el peso de encima y recoge a Seiya y lo lleva a donde estaban las sailors que lo acompañaban atendiendo a los heridos.

-Gohan: Lo mejor es que se alejen lo más lejos posible, este monstruo es muy fuerte.

-Haruka: Niño no me importa que tan fuerte seas, tu sólo no podrás con él.

-Lucy: ¡Esperen! Yo también tengo que combatir...- Lucy se levanta con las fuerzas que le quedan, Serena la ayuda sosteniéndola del brazo izquierdo que lo trae muy lastimado.

-Serena: Lucy no estás en condiciones de pelear, mejor deja esto a nosotros.

-Setsuna: Si esto es lo que les hizo, creo que nosotros no seremos suficientes.-Setsuna ve que Piccoro, Hyoga, Amy, Anaís y Marina yacen fuera de pelea y con muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo, lo que justifica su comentario.

Después una explosión llama la atención de todos, las piedras caían como si fuera lluvia, y un aura muy poderosa se dejaba mostrar, acto seguido Nogadr abre sus alas y vuela rápido hacia donde están todos. Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka juntan sus poderes para formar otro más poderoso directo a Nogadr.

-Nogadr: Esto no me detendrá- Nogadr golpea la energía mandándola lejos, Gohan aprovecha ese momento donde no tiene guardia.

-Gohan: - El poder de Gohan golpea a Nogadr sin que lo notará, Gohan aparece delante de él y lo empieza a golpear fuerte y rápidamente.

-Nogard: Deja de molestar niño- Nogadr jala de los cabellos a Gohan y le da un rodillazo en el rostro, seguido de un golpe con sus garras, Gohan choca contra el piso aturdido pero se recupera rápidamente y se lanza de nuevo contra Nogadr.

Esta vez los dos se contestan con golpes, pero en un descuido Nogadr suelta unos rayos de sus ojos que golpean a Gohan en el pecho que lo lastima, Nogadr no lo piensa dos veces y lleva las manos hacia delante en frente de Gohan.

-Nogadr: ¡Toma esto sabandija! –Gohan sale despedido hasta chocar con una montaña debido al poder que le aventó Nogadr.

Gohan queda incrustado y su aspecto vuelve a la normalidad. Se encuentra lastimado y débil, por lo que no puede hacer ningún movimiento, Nogadr aparece en frente de él, pero Gohan no responde.

-Nogadr: Ustedes son muy raros, cambian de color de pelo y al hacerlo sus poderes aumentan, y tal parece que al volver a su aspecto normal es porque están débiles ¿Qué así son todos en la galaxia de Kaio Sama?

Gohan reacciona y le lanza una fire ball, pero Nogadr lo esquiva moviendo la cabeza, Gohan no lo puede creer. Nogadr entonces comienza a dar golpes a Gohan, destruyendo parte de la montaña. Los dos se hunden en el interior y sólo se alcanza a ver los trozos de piedra manchados de sangre y los sonidos de los golpes y gritos de Gohan.

Sailor Moon y las demás veían horrorizadas lo que acontecía, querían hacer algo pero sabían que en ese momento era imposible.

-Rei: E-Ese monstruo es demasiado fuerte, no lo puedo creer.

-Serena: Pero aún así debemos hacer algo o sino matará a Gohan.- Serena suelta su energía y vuela hacia donde se efectúa la batalla.

-Rei. ¡Serena detente!

-Serena: ¡Te ordeno que te detengas monstruo!- Momentos después para la golpiza que le estaban propinando a Gohan y del interior de la montaña sale Nogadr dirigiéndose hacia Sailor Moon.

-Nogadr: ¿Tú me ordenas?

Sailor Moon ataca con su poder del báculo pero Nogadr se cubre con una barrera protectora, Sailor Moon lo vuelve a intentar varias veces dando el mismo resultado.

-Nogadr: Ja, ja, ja, es inútil princesa, lo mejor es rendirse y que te entregues a Xardoz.

-Serena: ¡Nunca nos rendiremos!- Serena empieza a sacar toda su energía, las sailors que quedan de pie unen sus poderes con el de Sailor Moon, con esto el poder de ella empieza a aumentar y se dispone a atacar a Nogadr.

-Nogar: Ya veo, así que es así como aumentas de poder, pues despídete de tu fuente de energía ¡Llamarada infernal!

-Serena: - La enorme bola de fuego se dirige a Serena, pero a punto de tocarla da un giro hacia la dirección donde están las sailors scouts, que reciben el poder sin que pudieran reaccionar. Serena da la vuelta para ir en ayuda de sus amigas, Nogadr aprovecha esto para atacarla con un rayo de su mano. Serena recibe el impacto y cae inconsciente.

Sólo Lucy queda de pié, Nogadr desciende y le lanza su poder contra ella. Lucy ya no puede moverse y se lamenta que no pudiera hacer nada por sus amigos. Pero cuando esta a punto de recibir el poder mortal Seiya se cruza en su camino protegiéndola recibiendo todo el poder de Nogadr, destruyendo la armadura de Pegaso, Seiya queda de pié tambaleándose con los brazos al aire, Lucy se da cuenta de lo que hizo y suelta unas lágrimas abrazando a Seiya.

-Lucy: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Seiya: Te había jurado que te protegería.-Seiya cae de rodillas sostenido por Lucy.

-Nogadr: ¡JA, JA, JA! Esto es lo más ridículo que he visto ¿cómo puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera? ¡De cualquier forma todos van a morir!

Nogadr se lanza hacia donde están Lucy y Seiya, con una esfera de energía en su puño, Lucy abraza fuertemente a Seiya, sabiendo que no pueden hacer nada. Justo antes de morir Seiya reacciona y explota su cosmos al mismo tiempo que Nogadr les lanza su poder. 

Una explosión resplandece todo el lugar, Nogadr esta seguro de su victoria, pero cuando se disipa toda la luz y el polvo, ve que los cuerpos de Lucy y Seiya no están. Nogadr voltea hacia arriba y ve a Seiya en el aire con una armadura dorada, cargando a Lucy que estaba desmayada.

-Nogadr: ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿De donde sacaste esa armadura?-Seiya desciende y deja a Lucy recostada junto a los demás.

-Seiiya: Esta es la sagrada armadura de Sagitario que ha venido a ayudarme para que te envíe de vuelta al infierno.

-Nogadr: Ja, bueno quiero ver que lo intentes Pegaso ¡Vamos!

Los dos sueltan su poder desafiándose una energía con la otra ambas muy poderosas que no se puede saber quién ganará ni cuanta sangre se derramará.

En el templo del tiempo donde no esta su guardiana normal que es sailor plut, en lugar de ella en uno de los cuartos se encuentran Goku peleando contra Xardoz.

-Xardoz: Tienes un gran poder, pero es una lástima porque este lugar será tu tumba.

-Goku: ja, lo siento pero no pienso morir en estos momentos, aún tengo algunos asuntos importantes que hacer.

Goku mueve sus brazos rápidamente soltando una gran cantidad de fire balls, pero Xardoz se protege con su energía. Xardoz aún seguía con los brazos cruzados y no había soltado ningún golpe. Goku por fin se cansa en probar cuanto poder tiene su oponente y enseguida eleva su energía.

-Xardoz: Vaya, por fin pelearás en serio, debes saber que dará el mismo resultado.

Goku hace caso omiso a esas palabras y se pone en guardia mientras eleva más su ki, mientras que esboza una sonrisa que denota un nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido, pero deja a un lado eso, sabe que el destino de la Tierra ahora esta en sus manos.

Fin del capítulo 7. 


	9. Capítulo 8: Humanidad condenada

_**Capítulo 8: Humanidad Condenada **_  


En uno de los cuartos del templo del tiempo, Goku peleaba contra Xardoz con clara desventaja pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Xardoz: Dime...por que estas peleando aquí, esta batalla no tiene nada que ver con tu gente, sólo con Kaio Sama, así que porque no te despreocupas y te vas, así te perdonaré la vida.

-Goku: ¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso!

-Xardoz: Entonces dime porque peleas incluso por los humanos, si tu eres un saiyajin.

-Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que soy un saiyajin?

-Xardoz: Ja, ja, si no fuera por unas estúpidas reglas de los dioses del olimpo, yo sería considerado un dios, pero no por eso no dejo de tener el poder de uno. Yo puedo penetrar en las mentes y almas de los seres inferiores.

-Goku: Tu no eres superior a nadie.- Goku enciende su ki y ataca a Xardoz a una velocidad impresionante logrando chocar sus golpes en el cuerpo de Xardoz, pero este sólo recibía algunos y todos los demás golpes los detenía, como si le advirtiera a Goku que su esfuerzo serviría de nada.

Goku comprende que a ese paso nunca le dará un golpe certero, decide echarse hacia atrás pero le extraña que Xardoz aún no lo haya atacado. Goku lo mira ya con cierto tono de desesperación, Xardoz se pone en una postura más relajada pero aún sin disponerse a atacar.

-Xardoz: ¿Tu crees ser un humano?

-Goku: Yo sé que soy un saiyajin, pero crecí y me crié como un ser humano y como tal debo proteger la Tierra.

-Xardoz: ¡No lo entiendes! Ese planeta ya esta condenado. No importa las idioteces de las que hablas, eso sólo es palabrería digna de un idiota que cree en la humanidad.

-Goku: No me importa lo que pienses.

-Xardoz: Escucha, si este es un cuarto del tiempo, te enseñaré algo que te omitieron en la clase de historia.

-Goku: Espera un momento yo nunca fui a la escuela.

-Xardoz: JA, JA, JA, sólo no cierres los ojos.

Todo el cuarto se vuelve oscuro gradualmente, empiezan a aparecer siluetas de colores que comienzan a girar como si estuvieran dentro de un tornado, cuando Goku se empieza a marear de pronto se encuentra junto con Xardoz en un lugar completamente diferente, Goku mira a su alrededor, todo está oscuro, se escuchan explosiones y gritos y en diferentes lugares yacen cuerpos de hombres muertos unos mutilados y otros bañados en su propia sangre.

-Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Qué haz hecho?

-Xardoz: Yo no les he hecho nada, lo que ves, todo lo que estás viendo, el humano se lo hizo sí mismo y por su propia voluntad, lo único que he hecho es hacer que viajemos en el tiempo para mostrarte lo deplorable que es la raza a la que intentas salvar.

-Goku: Pero ellos... los que están muriendo... ellos no saben nada, no tienen la culpa.

-Xardoz: Es la naturaleza de su raza, dime ¿Cómo es que quieres salvar a estos humanos si ellos mismos se quieren destruir sólo por sus diferencias de creencias, color, y demás idioteces?

Goku no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido y claramente se vio sorprendido al ver la matanza y el infierno que estaba viendo en ese momento de guerra.

-Xardoz: Ja, Ja, el que haya estado encerrado no significa que no este al tanto de las noticias en el mundo.

-Goku: Esto sucedió en el pasado, pero los humanos tienen esperanzas y fe en salir adelante para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Xardoz: ¿Fe? Te mostraré otra cosa que hará que cierres la boca.

El lugar donde estaban parados desaparece otra vez en el torbellino, y después Goku nota que ya no esta en el territorio de guerra sino en un lugar completamente diferente, es como un templo de color blanco, se respira tranquilidad y por un momento Goku se empieza a sentir bien, de pronto voltea y ve a un hombre mayor vestido de blanco.

-Xardoz: Hace años el fue un líder espiritual mundial muy importante para los humanos.–Xardoz aparece atrás de Goku, quien da un salto y se pone en guardia, pero Xardoz no hace nada y le señala que siga mirando al hombre, Goku voltea y ve que ese hombre esta muriendo envenenado a causa de otros.

-Xardoz: Dime Goku, ¿Cómo osas pensar en salvar a una raza tan miserable que asesina a un hombre tan espiritual como el? Los humanos son unas escorias que nunca cambiarán, que tarde o temprano ellos mismos destruirán el mundo, no vale la pena permitir que tales miserias sigan con vida.

Las siguientes escenas que ve Goku gracias a Xardoz, son, violaciones, asesinatos en diferentes partes del mundo, otros asesinatos de líderes de la paz mandados hacer por gente con poder, muertes de miles de habitantes en una ciudad a causa de una bomba con el suficiente poder para sorprender a Goku.

El lugar en el que estaban nuevamente vuelve a desaparecer y los dos aparecen en una ciudad en ruinas.

-Xardoz: Dime, ¿Cómo es que quieres ser parte de toda esa mierda?

-Goku: –Goku estaba atónito a todo lo que veía, era un paisaje lleno de muerte y dolor, Xardoz disfrutaba de eso y en un momento que Goku no ponía atención, Xardoz lleva su brazo hacia atrás y después lo hace hacia delante golpeando a goku con un rayo de energía.

Goku cae lastimado pero se levanta rápidamente. Enciende su ki lleno de furia y dirige su mirada hacia a Xardoz.

-Goku: No me importa lo que digas, en la Tierra tengo muchos seres queridos y no dejaré que mueran en tus manos.

Esta vez Goku eleva más energía, y lleva sus manos juntas hacia atrás. Xardoz ya no luce tan pasivo, en vez de eso toma una postura de batalla mostrando sorpresa ante la demostración de poder del saijayin.

-Goku: ¡KA-ME! ¡HA-ME! ¡HA!!!- El enorme poder que suelta Goku, lo mira Xardoz como se dirige hacia él, después se provoca una gran explosión de luz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Tierra cerca del santuario, prácticamente todos los guerreros del bien estaban fuera de pelea, sólo quedaban de pie dos combatientes que en su silueta reflejan alas, uno que se parecían las de un murciélago y otro poseía las de un ave sólo que sus plumas eran doradas.

-Nogadr: Grrrr, esto será sólo una pérdida de tiempo.- Escupe sangre de su boca hacia un lado, después voltea a ver a Seiya entrecerrando los ojos. Rápidamente lanza un potente rayo de su brazo.

Seiya ve venir el poder y reacciona encendiendo su cosmos, deteniendo la energía con sus manos, Seiya hace un gran esfuerzo y enseguida libera su golpe de meteoro que destruye el poder de Nogadr. Ahora que desvaneció su ataque Seiya se lanza conectándole varios golpes en el cuerpo de Nogadr. 

-Nogadr: No me digas que este es tu poder. –Nogadr lo agarra de la cabeza mientras al mismo tiempo avanza corriendo llevándose a Seiya. Él toma con sus brazos el brazo de Nogadr y le da un rodillazo en la articulación, Nogadr no puede evitar sentir dolor y lo suelta. Seiya se recupera y con los pies se impulsa desde el suelo y le da un golpe en el rostro de Nogadr.

-Seiya: Ya no soy el mismo de antes ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Nogadr aún no se recuperaba del último golpe cuando recibe el ataque de Seiya, después de eso cae varios metros atrás, Seiya parecía estar ganando, pero se sorprende cuando ve a Nogadr levantarse aún con energías suficientes para seguir peleando.

-Seiya: ¿Cómo haz podido resistir todo esto?-Nogadr muestra una sonrisa plena de confianza.

-Nogadr : Yo soy de otro mundo diferente al de ustedes humanos, y soy el discípulo más fuerte de Xardoz, he sido revivido gracias a él así que para mí, él es todo un dios y lucharé por él ¡Por la venganza de Xardoz!

Nogadr da el movimiento de un golpe hacia al frente, y enseguida se empieza a formar una energía en torbellino que sale rápidamente de su cuerpo dirigido a Seiya, él no haya como cubrirse y recibe todo el ataque. Seiya se ve en medio de un remolino de fuego del cual sale quemado y lastimado directo al suelo rompiendo una parte.

-Nogadr: Te lo dije, ustedes los humanos no pueden hacer nada.- Seiya esta boca arriba y mira a Nogadr justo enfrente de él, no se mueve, espera para atacar, a pesar de sus heridas no puede darse por vencido.

En ese mismo momento se ve como una figura vuela a gran velocidad y le da una patada a Nogadr, era Piccoro que ve que su ataque no surtió efecto y le lanza su energía con sus dos manos, que Nogadr lo esquiva y golpea a Piccoro, después aparece a supervelocidad detrás de él y lo toma de la cabeza del cuello en una llave donde sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que le rompa el cuello.

-Seiya: - El guerrero nameku, sólo responde con un grito.

Seiya esta apunto de atacar cuando Nogadr suelta a Piccoro, y se voltea. Gohan esta de pie y encara al demonio.

-Gohan: No los voy a perdonar... kkk..¡Masenku!- Nogadr junta sus dos puños y cuando va a recibir el ataque de Gohan, lo golpea enviándolo hacia su lado izquierdo. Nogadr entonces lanza su poder de llamas de su mano, hacia a Gohan, quien no puede creer que su ataque lo haya librado de esa forma.

-Hyoga: ¡Ejecución Aurora!- Hyoga se interpone delante de Gohan, haciendo chocar su ataque contra el de Nogadr.-Yo no me rendiré, seguiré luchando contra ustedes ¡Atáquenlo ahora!

Piccoro coloca sus dedos en su frente para luego soltar un potente makakon sappo, Gohan del otro lado lanza su kamehameha, los dos ataques golpean a Nogadr, él seguía luchando con Hyoga y no pudo evitarlo, pero enfurece y hace un aleteo para liberarse del aire frío que le estaba enviando Hyoga y se eleva rápido al cielo.

-Nogadr: Hasta aquí llegan sus vidas- Nogadr queda arriba de todos y les lanza su técnica del remolino de fuego, Hyoga, Piccoro y Gohan son golpeados por ese ataque excepto Seiya que se queda parado en medio del torbellino. Nogadr no puede creer que Seiya siguiera de pie después de recibir por segunda vez su mejor golpe. Seiya salta hacia él y enciende su cosmos.

-Seiya: Una vez que un caballero sagrado ve un truco, éste no vuelve a tener resultado ¡COMETA PEGASO!

Nogadr se defiende tirando un golpe pero la energía del cometa es demasiado grande y el puño de Seiya atraviesa el cuerpo del monstruo.

El monstruo se queda suspendido en el aire con lo que le quedaba de cuerpo, y después cae para deshacerse en pedazos de piedra esparcidos por el terreno.

Seiya cae lentamente del cielo pero no puede sostenerse de pie y cae de rodillas mientras mira que Hyoga, Piccoro y Gohan estaban muy heridos pero vivos, al fin habían acabado con el duro combatiente con el que les toco pelear, ahora la única pregunta que ronda en la cabeza de Seiya es el paradero de Xardoz.

En otro plano de existencia, Goku esta sin moverse, y ante sus ojos presencia un hecho que nadie hasta ese momento había hecho; toda la energía que había lanzado con su Kame hame ha, estaba enfrente de el en el aire sostenida por Xardoz con sus dos manos.

-Xardoz: Sorprendente, ahora veo que las fuerzas que se oponen a mí ahora son más fuertes que aquella vez, pero para su mala fortuna no les será suficiente, ja, ja, ja!!!!- Al momento Xardoz, tomaba la gran esfera de energía hacia atrás haciéndola más pequeña pero sin destruirla.

-Goku: ¡Demonios no puede ser!- Goku veía como Xardoz imitaba la posición del Kame hame ha que le había lanzado Goku.

-Xardoz: Veamos ¿como era? ... Creo que más o menos así... ¡KA-ME! ¡HA-ME! ¡HA!

Goku ve como su propia técnica es dirigida a él sin que nada pudiera hacer, ya que la energía de el ataque de Xardoz era mucho más grande y rápida que la de Goku. Él siente como su cuerpo es desgarrado por el kame hame ha, que prácticamente esta recibiendo un ataque sumamente mortal, Goku piensa sólo en Gohan, Milk, Vgeta, y en todos sus amigos que dependían de él para librar esta batalla, no quiere defraudarlos pero no puede evitar ser llevado por miles de kilómetros en sólo segundos gracias al ataque de Xardoz hacia una muerte segura.

El rastro de Goku se pierde del horizonte de Xardoz, piensa que por lógica debió haber muerto así que ya ni le interesa donde quedara el paradero de su cadáver, de eso se encargará el tiempo, piensa, mientras levanta sus manos hacia delante y enseguida aparece un portal en forma de agujero negro, por el cual cruza y desaparece del lugar donde se encontraba.

En la Tierra, Seiya que se encontraba descansando, ve que Lucy empezaba a levantarse, él se mueve rápidamente a ayudarla, la toma de la mano y la sostiene del hombro acercándola a él.

-Lucy: Seiya... ¿Qué... qué pasó, donde esta Nogadr?

-Seiya: Lo vencimos, Lucy, lo vencimos.- Lucy estaba agachada pero al oír las palabras de Seiya, lo mira a los ojos que una vez más muestran una señal de esperanza,

-Lucy: Seiya, yo... quería agradecerte. 

-Seiya: ¿Por qué razon?- Lucy le sonríe y cuando esta a decirle, oyen un movimiento, rápidamente se preparan para cualquier cosa, pero al final sienten un gran alivio al ver que eran Haruka y Michiru, algo recuperadas de los golpes que habían recibido.

-Haruka: Peleaste muy bien Seiya.- Después se les unen Anaís, Marina y Setsuna.

-Lucy: ¡Chicas! Que gusto me da que se encuentren bien

-Setsuna: ¿Pero donde están los demás?

-Amy: ¡Por aca!- Amy estaba junto a Sailor Moon donde se encontraban Hyoga, Piccoro y Gohan, que seguían inconscientes después del ataque de Nogadr, pero vivos, al fin. Los demás se acercan a ellos 

-Serena: Ahora lo único que me preocupa es Goku, el se quedo sólo combatiendo a ese Xardoz y es demasiado para el.

-Haruka: Más bien tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Seiya: Aún así, tengo la obligación de ir, sólo mandenme hacia allá y yo me encargaré.

-Lucy: No irás sólo, todos te acompañaremos.-Seiya mira a Lucy, quiere decirle que se alejara lo más posible pero siente que sólo él puede protegerla.

-Serena: Pero primero, tenemos que organizarnos bien ¿Dónde están Haruka y los otros?

-Marina: Parece que no han regresado de la batalla.

-Seiya: No se preocupen, Nogadr dijo que habían muerto, pero no es cierto, aún puedo sentir el cosmos de todos. Sólo queda vivo Xardoz y me las va a pagar.

-Xardoz: ¡Pues aquí estoy!

Xardoz aparece del cielo de entre nubes negras, todos se sorprenden de verlo en ese lugar, y saben que ahora no van a poder escapar, de hecho saben que ahora será la batalla más dura que hayan tenido.

-Xardoz. Veo que han derrotado a mis discípulos. Me tienen sorprendido de haber llegado tan lejos.

-Seiya: Ahora sigues tu maldito ¡Meteoro Pegaso!- Seiya se lanza al cielo para alcanzarlo pero Xardoz detiene todos los golpes de Seiya y le regresa una ráfaga de energía de su mano con el cual Seiya cae estrellándose en el suelo.

-Serena: No permitiré que sigas cultivando la maldad, yo Sailor Moon, te castigare en... ¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Amy: ¡No puede ser!

-Haruka: ¿Cómo pudiste? 

-Serena: 

Xardoz de repente había hecho aparecer a Darien en su traje de Tuxedo Masked, con su cuerpo maltrecho lleno de heridas, apenas podía moverse y era sostenido del cuello por Xardoz, que se los enseñaba a las sailors como si fuera un trofeo.

-Xardoz. Creo que lo conocen.

-Serena: 

-Amy: Ya se me había hecho raro que no apareciera, ¿Qué le haz hecho?

Xadoz deja caer a Darien, Serena instintivamente corre hacia él, y no escucha las advertencias de Seiya y Haruka. Cuando Darien esta a punto de tocar suelo es atravesado por un rayo de Xardoz, lo último que puede ver es a Serena acercándose hacia él y se arrepiente de no poder haber ayudado en nada.

Serena se le hace un hueco en el corazón, al ver a Darien cayendo muerto. Xardoz aprovecha ese momento y lanza de su mano una energía en forma de hoyo negro, similar al que uso para salir del cuarto del tiempo, Serena es absorbida por este hoyo negro sin que nada pudiera hacer. 

Xardoz desciende e inmediatamente el hoyo negro se adhiere a Xardoz rodeando todo su cuerpo y penetrando en él. Todos quedan consternados ante eso, Sailor Moon había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y Xardoz sólo reía feliz de esa victoria.

-Setsuna: ¡NO! ¡¿Qué le haz hecho?!

-Xardoz: Eso no les incumbe miserables escorias.- Xardoz hace un movimiento con la mano y el suelo donde están todos explota. Todos caen malheridos, pero aún siguen con vida. Seiya se levanta, es él único que se levanta para enfrentar a Xardoz.

-Seiya: No... puedo dejar... que ganes...

-Xardoz: Lamento informarte Pegaso, que ya lo hice ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA !!!

Pareciera que la risa de Xardoz se expandiese por todo el mundo. Ahora sólo quedaba Seiya de pie para enfrentarlo, a pesar de que Xardoz no había mostrado ni la mitad de su poder, Seiya no podía dejar de luchar hasta el fin... y todo indica que su vida podría terminar ahí.

Fin del capítulo 8

Nota del autor: Para aquellos que no sepan, cuando Goku y Xardoz se van de rol(de viaje) por el pasado, se hace referencia a la segunda guerra mundial y a la muerte del Papa Juan Pablo I, esto lo hace Xardoz con el fin de mostrar a Goku algunos de los grandes fallos que ha tenido la humanidad, asi que no quise ofender a alguien que sea religioso o algo así, esoto es nomás puro y sano entretenimiento(?)


	10. Capítulo 9: Comienza la batalla final; l...

_**Capítulo 9: Comienza la batalla final; las primeras bajas **_

En lo profundo a los pies de una montaña, un joven guerrero, que tenía en ambos brazos sus cadenas que usaba para atacar y defender, estaba tratando de despertar a otro guerrero caído.

-Shun: ¡Ikki! ¡hermano, tienes que estar con vida!- Ikki se empieza a mover, lo cual llena de alegría a Shun que lo estaba reanimando, de pronto Ikki abre los ojos y toma a Shun del hombro.

-Ikki: No seas estúpido Shun, yo nunca moriré, así que deja de perder el tiempo y ve a ayudar a Seiya.- Ikki avienta con su mano a Shun hacia atrás y se recuesta en el suelo intentando reponerse de las heridas sufridas.

Al otro lado Vegeta esta boca abajo, Trunks y Hotaru estan a su lado pero sin acercársele, Trunks sabe del carácter orgulloso de su padre y no dejaría que nadie le ayudase a levantarse. Vegeta entonces se levanta a medias y sin dirigirle la mirada a Trunks le habla.

-Vegeta: ¿Trajiste esas semillas?

-Hotaru: ¿Está hablando de esas semillas milagrosas que trajeron? Aún no puedo creer que con comerte una de esas te recuperes de tus heridas.

-Trunks: Si aquí las traigo, sólo estaba esperando a saber si se recuperaban todos, porque no traigo suficientes. Las otras están en la choza(*¡!) 

-Lita: Pues si es así, a mi no me des yo me siento mejor y lista para pelear.

-Shiryu: Entonces si todos los demás están bien, será mejor irnos ya, ahora siento un cosmos sumamente maligno y poderoso junto al de Seiya.

-Mina: Ja, bueno si tanta prisa tienen podemos hacer la teletransportacion desde aquí.

-Lita: Pero si sólo somos tres sailors scouts.

-Mina: Si, pero también están ellos, y no creo que les incomode tomarnos de la mano.-Mina mira maliciosamente a Shun, el confundido no tiene idea de lo que habla.

-Trunks: No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, se nos acába tiempo.

-Vegeta: Sólo háganlo, pero vayan ustedes, Fénix y yo iremos después. – Vegeta le lanza la bolsa de semillas a Trunks y se queda con 2 semillas.

Los 6 se preparan haciendo un círculo tomados de la mano y empiezan a juntar su energía enfocándose en el lugar donde quieren ir. Vegeta aún se asombra de cómo desaparecen pero después ya no le da importancia, ahora se da media vuelta y come la semilla. Vegeta entonces recupera sus fuerzas y se dirige hacia Ikki que yacía tirado herido y con su armadura hecha pedazos. Vegeta lo mira tirado y se regocija de ver a un enemigo a sus pies, pero sabe que aún no gana en esa batalla.

-Vegeta: Ja, Ja, Ja. No se porque hago esto, ayudando a un simple humano. Pero yo no vencí solo a Ántrax, de alguna forma tu le diste un golpe que lo dejo cata tónico y no pudo lanzarme su poder correctamente.- Vegeta le arroja la semilla a Ikki, este abre los ojos y agarra la semilla.

-Ikki: No pienso recibir ayuda de ti.

-Vegeta: ¡Calla y sólo trágatela! Esto no lo hago por ti sino por mí.- Ikki lo mira extrañado, y aunque no quiere se come la semilla ya que piensa que en esos momentos esos conflictos no interesan.

Ikki siente como cada fibra de su ser se recupera. Ikkise levanta como si nada le hubiera pasado y encara a Vegeta.

-Vegeta: Escuchame, no voy a dejar que ningún humano tenga el descaro de enfrentar al principe saiyajin y siga con vida, así que después de mandar a ese Xardoz a que se pudra en el infierno tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas.

-Ikki: Ja, no te preocupes, dejaré espacio en mi agenda, enano.

-Vegeta: Bueno, ahora a derrotar a ese inepto, aunque me pregunto si podrás sobrevivir sin tu armadura de pelea.

Ikki le sonríe irónicamente a Vegeta, mientras enciende su cosmos y las cenizas de su armadura lo empezaban a rodear como si estuviesen vivas. Después una ráfaga de luz en forma de ave fénix cubre a Ikki, Vegeta ve asombrado como ikki emerge de entre las llamas con su armadura totalmente restaurada.

-Ikki: La armadura del Fénix es la única que puede renacer de sus cenizas y vuelve mucho mas fuerte al igual que yo.

-Vegeta: Vaya, una naturaleza de combate similar a la de los saiyajins, me gusta eso, bien veamos de que eres capaz ¡Vamos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, justo en el pie del Santuario, Seiya era arrojado contra un muro y mantenido ahí, estrangulado por un rayo de energía, Xardoz aún no estaba dispuesto a matarlo todavía.

-Xardoz: Sólo me falta un pilar por encontrar, ¡Así que dime donde esta!

-Seiya: 

-Xardoz: Mala respuesta.

-Seiya: - Xardoz azotaba a Seiya una vez más mientras lo estrangulaba más fuerte.

-Xardoz: Eres sólo basura cósmica, podría despedazarte el cuello si así lo quisiera, pero te perdonare la vida si me dices quien es el otro pilar.

-Seiya: ¡No lo haré!- Seiya empieza a reunir su cosmos e intenta agarrar la energía con la que lo esta estrangulando pero en ese momento Xardoz deja de atacarlo y se da la vuelta.

Seiya, se recupera poco a poco, pero ve que Xardoz se dirige hacia Lucy, no lo puede creer y se levanta rápidamente sin importarle que tan herido esta. Xardoz sujeta de la cabeza a Lucy , quien estaba inconsciente y la levanta, Seiya enfurece al ver eso y suelta su cosmos.

-Seiya. ¡Suéltala maldito, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, ven y pelea!

-Xardoz: JA, JA, JA, estúpido Pegaso, gracias a ti supe quien era el último Pilar, por si no lo sabes soy un dios y puedo leer tu mente.

-Seiya: No...¡No te lo permitiré! ¡METEORO PEGASO!- Todos los golpes de Pegaso van directo a la cabeza de Xardoz, al principio ni se mueve pero poco a poco siente los golpes, Xardoz se molesta y suelta a Lucy para voltearse y encarar a Seiya mientras recibe todos los meteoros.

-Xardoz: RRRhh...Insecto. ¡Muere!-Xardoz deshace el poder de Seiya con su energía que le lanza, Seiya esta a punto de recibirla.

-Shiryu: 

-Seiya: ¡No, Shiryu!

Shiryu se interpone con su escudo recibiendo el ataque de Xardoz pero no es suficiente y destruye el escudo del Dragón con todo y su armadura. Seiya acude a ayudar a su amigo, Xardoz intenta atacar otra vez cuando llegan Trunks, Hotaru, Shun, Lita y Mina.

-Trunks: No puedo permitir que sigas con vida.-Trunks hace un movimiento con sus brazos, y los dirige al frente para soltar un gran poder, pero Xardoz lo recibe todo y lo desvía hacia el cielo.

Trunks no puede creerlo y Xardoz los ataca de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza, Shun protege a todos con su cadena rodante pero es destruida junto con su armadura y todos reciben el ataque de Xardoz.

-Xardoz: Ja. Ja ja, tan simple que era acabar con estas escorias. ¡Escucharon eso, Athena, Princesa de la luna, Kaio Sama, He ganado, ja, ja, ja,ja!

Todos los guerreros yacen caídos por todas partes, mientras Xardoz vuelve a tomar a Lucy dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo que a Sailor Moon

, mientras camina con ella hacia arriba del Santuario, escucha un ruido y se detiene.

-Xardoz: Es... inaudito.

Seiya, junto con Shiryu y Trunks se levantan, después, Hotaru, Marina, Hyoga, Piccoro y todos los demás que estaban ahí se empiezan a levantar, ante la mirada incrédula de Xardoz. 

-Xardoz: No volverá a pasar ¡No volverá a pasar!- Xardoz enciende su furia, suelta a Lucy hacia un lado y les arroja su ataque con sus dos manos, cuando de pronto choca con una luz muy brillante.

El ataque de Xardoz se desvanece y aparecen las armaduras doradas de Virgo, Acuario y Libra que visten a Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu respectivamente, todos los demás incluyendo a Xardoz se quedan sorprendidos ante tal espectáculo, ahora son cuatro caballeros dorados contra Xardoz, y cada uno ataca a Xardoz con su mejor técnica. Los meteoros de Pegaso, la tormenta nebular, la ejecución aurora y el dragón naciente llegan hasta Xardoz, pero en el ultimo momento se cubre con un gran escudo de su energía, se produce un gran estallido de poder pero después de expandido el polvo, Xardoz sólo tenía unas cuantas rasgaduras en su capa y estaba ileso, aunque comenzaba a desconfiarse al ver el incremento de poder de los 4 guerreros. Mientras los otros se acercaban, Piccoro se le ocurre algo y se dirige hacia Trunks.

-Piccoro: Trunks, ¿Cuántas semillas te quedan?

-Trunks: Sólo tres.

-Piccoro: Bien, dame una.- Trunks se la avienta, y Piccoro se la da a Anaís.- Toma, cómetela, así te recuperaras y podrás usar tu magia para curarnos a todos.

Anaís no cree de lo que habla pero como quiera se come la semilla y siente como recupera toda su energía, al instante libera su aire curativo, curando a todos.

Los cuatro caballeros se lanzan una vez más en contra de Xardoz, quien estaba sin moverse contemplando como venían hacia él, cuando su mirada cambia completamente, no le agradaba la idea que siguieran levantándose para pelear contra él.

-Xardoz: ya me estoy hartando de esto. ¡HYAA! – Xardoz lanza de sus brazos dos ráfagas de energía, Shun y Shiryu son derribados. Hyoga se descuida al voltear a ve a sus amigos y Xardoz aparece detrás de el y es golpeado con una esfera de energía y mandado a estrellarse contra un muro.

Seiya reacciona tarde y también es derribado por un haz de energía de Xardoz. Pero en eso Piccoro, Gohan y Trunks llegan volando a ayudar. Los tres tratan de golpear a Xardoz pero solo lo tambalean estando parado, Xardoz da un giro de 360° y con su energía los golpea a los tres. Gohan se levanta rapidamente y va hacia Xardoz. Gohan tira un centenar de golpes rápidos pero es como si Xardoz tuviera una delgada barrera rodeando su cuerpo, ya que recibe todos los golpes pero solo se puede senir el sonar de estos, causando pequeños temblores en la tierra alrededor.

Mientras las chicas sólo miran el transcurso de la batalla, sin poder encontrar el momento para entrar a pelear.

-Rei: ¡ No puedo soportarlo! ¡Ese maldito mató a Serena y a Darien y nosotras aquí sin poder hacer nada!... Ni siquiera ellos que son más poderosos que nosotras no pueden hacerle ningún daño...- Dice mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

-Marina: Es cierto, tenemos que ir a ayudarles, por lo menos podemos distraerlo, para que ellos puedan atacarlo.

-Amy: Estoy de acuerdo ¡Vamos!- Cuando están a punto de ir, Setsuna se interpone rápidamente impidiéndoles el paso.

-Setsuna: Será inútil, sólo seríamos estorbo ¿Qué no lo entienden? En todas las épocas que he visto, ningún ser maligno se le compara con este, es demasiado poderoso, lo suficiente como para dejar la Tierra hecha cenizas.

-Lita: No puedo creer que te estés rindiendo, eso no debería importar ¡Es nuestra obligación pelear, maldita sea!

-Setsuna: Ya no tenemos el cristal de plata, esa era nuestra única oportunidad.

-Anaís: Entonces debemos hacer lo posible por recuperar a nuestros amigos, Xardoz aún no hará nada a menos que tenga a Lucy, y es posible que Serena aún siga con vida.

-Haruka: Si es así, no debemos dejar que cumpla su cometido.

Mientras que Lucy estaba reincorporándose débilmente, Piccoro y Hyoga eran golpeados a mano limpia por xardoz.

-Gohan: Deja... ¡Mazenku!- El poder de Gohan explota en Xardoz, pero no le hace daño importante. 

-Seiya: (Es imposible, no podemos con él, pero por algo estamos aquí, no por nada hemos enfrentado a los caballeros dorados y a Poseidón) ¡Xardoz, tu te autonombras un dios pero no lo eres!- Xardoz se dirije hacia Seiya con una esfera de energía en sus manos.

-Xardoz: Eres una escoria humana.- Xardoz suelta su poder, pero ve con incredulidad que Seiya lo esquiva y este lo sujeta del brazo.

-Seiya: 

-Shun: ¡Explota tormenta!- Todo el torrente de Shun, hace que Xardoz se eleve por los cielos, en eso Hyoga y Trunks alcanzan a darle unas patadas en el aire hacindo que se vaya directo al suelo.

-Shiryu: ¡Dragon Naciente!

-Piccoro: 

Los dos poderes atrapan a Xardoz justo antes de que cayera, una gran explosión se origina después de esto y en milésimas de segundo, Seiya rescata a Lucy cargándola mientras se alejan del lugar por los aires.

Después el humo se dispersa muy rápido a causa de Xardoz, esta dispuesto a regresarles el ataque pero de pronto siente una energía que le llama la atención. Un gran rayo de energía sale del poder de los ataques unidos de las sailors y las guerreras mágicas directamente hacia Xardoz, los demás lo esquivan viendo el gran poder de ese ataque.

Xardoz no puede esquivarlo y lo recibe con ambas manos. El ataque es muy poderoso y hace retroceder a Xardoz mientras las chicas aumentan el poder de su ataque.

-Rei: ¡Vamos esta es la oportunidad!

-Xardoz. ¡Déjense de estupideces!- Xardoz hace un movimiento con los brazos logrando desviar el rayo hacia el cielo. – Ahora veo porque se recuperaron de las heridas que les causé- Xardoz levanta su mano y dispara una rápida esfera roja de energía. Todos lo esquivan pero parece que no iba directo ni a piccoro, Gohan o Hyoga, hasta que un grito se escucha.

-Anaís : 

-Marina: – Marina voltea y ve como Anaís con su armadura destrozada y con su cuerpo despidiendo humo debido al impacto del ataque, cae de rodillas para luego desplomarse al suelo.

Marina corre en ayuda de su amiga, pero a pesar de que mueve a Anaís ella no responde.

-Marina: Ha muerto... ¡La mató!- Marina abraza a Anaís con un mar de lagrimas sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-Piccoro: ¡Maldito, es tan sólo una niña!

-Setsuna: ¡¿Cómo te puedes atrever a hacer esto?!

Xardoz: Si quieren acompañarla ¡Con mucho gusto lo haré!- Xardoz vuelve a diparar un rayo de su mano y atraviesa el cuerpo de Setsuna.

-Michiru: ¡Setsuna, NOOO!- de pronto sin que pudiera reaccionar Michiru también es atacada por Xardoz con otro rayo de energía que fulmina la vida de la sailor. 

-Haruka: ¡NO, MICHIRU!- Haruka llega tarde para ayudarla y todos quedan en shock al ver como son asesinadas una por una.

-Xardoz: Ja, ja, ja!! Esto si es divertido veamos quien sigue.

-Trunks: - Trunks junto con Shiryu, Hyoga y Gohan se abalanzan sobre Xardoz, pero él alza sus manos y libera un poder en forma de ondas, que golpea a todos dejando a la mayoría fuera de combate.

Seiya que protegía a Lucy con su cuerpo ve los cuerpos de todos en el suelo y piensa lo peor. Deja a Lucy recostada en un lugar alejado y se lanza en contra de Xardoz, pero desaparece sin que Seiya pudiera verlo, para después aparecer delante del, dándole un golpe en el rostro que derriba a Seiya unos metros hacia atrás.

-Xardoz: ¡Despídete Pegaso!- Xardoz hace el puño hacia atrás lleno de energía, pero en eso a lo lejos se escuchan unas voces.

-¡Ave Fénix!

-¡Big Bang Attack!

Xardoz no puede evitar la llegada de los ataques ante él. En medio de explosiones de poderes, se notan las siluetas de Ikki y Vegeta descendiendo. Trunks y Shun, aun lastimados y en el suelo, recuperan algo de aliento al verlos con vida. Ikki ve los cuerpos muertos de Anaís, Michiru y Setsuna, eso lo hace enfurecer y se voltea ante Xardoz encendiendo su cosmos.

-Ikki: Me aseguraré de que no salgas con vida de aquí.

Xardoz se reincorpora sacudiéndose algo de polvo en su vestimenta, cuando nota que una herida en su labio, hace que salga algo de sangre. Xardoz se la limpia y la ve en su mano, con gran sorpresa de que lo hayan herido.

-Vegeta: Ja, ja, ja, no sabía que los dioses tuvieran sangre.- Xardoz voltea enfurecido ante el comentario de Vegeta. Él por su parte se prepara para atacar, al igual que Ikki.

-Ikki: Entonces el si tiene corazón, lo único que tengo que hacer es dejar que bombee la maldita sangre.

-Shun: ¡Ikki! ¡No lo combatas sólo es muy poderoso!

Ikki no hace caso, y se lanza primero que Vegeta. Xardoz lo espera con una sonrisa cínica, mientras que Ikki tira una patada que destruye una parte del piso, Xardoz lo había esquivado y pone una esfera de energía en el pecho de Ikki que explota dañando su armadura.

-Vegeta: ¡Xardoz, ven acá maldito!- Vegeta tira varias ráfagas de energía, Xardoz las golpea todas a gran velocidad destruyéndolas, de pronto aparece enfrente de Vegeta en el aire, Vegeta reacciona tarde y esta a punto de ser golpeado.

-Ikki. ¡Ave Fénix!

-Xardoz: ¿Qué demo..- Xardoz recibe el gran golpe de ikki, pero se recupera, cuando Vegeta también ataca rápidamente.

-Vegeta: ¡Big Bang Attack!

-Xardoz: - EL gran ataque de Vegeta se lleva a Xardoz, volando kilómetros lejos de ahí. 

-Vegeta: Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, ahora ganamos tiempo, bien ¿Dónde esta el estúpido de Kakarotto?- Vegeta desciende a Tierra, nota que todos están lastimados y mira los cuerpos de las chicas muertas, a lo que reacciona moviendo la cabeza negativamente. - Esto les pasa por meterse en peleas de mayores, malditos niños estorbo.

Haruka, que abrazaba a Michiru oye el comentario de Vegeta, en eso enfurece y saca su daga y se lanza contra Vegeta dispuesta a herirlo, pero Vegeta es más rápido y la toma por el cuello, neutralizándola.

-Haruka: No te atrevas a hablar así de ellas ...agkh... o te juro que...- Todas las chicas en el suelo se lamentan de los hechos, pero saben que deben seguir peleando a pesar de las bajas, y así como los caballeros y los guerreros Z, también se levantan para seguir en la batalla, a pesar de las heridas.

-Vegeta: No hagan estupideces, y eso significa no entrometerse en mi camino.- Vegeta suelta a Haruka, mientras se da la vuelta y ve a Ikki parado mirando al cielo ajeno a la conversación.

-Ikki: Por si no lo han notado Xardoz ha desparecido de la Tierra.

-Piccoro: Maldito... Oculta su poder para no ser detectado ¡Puede atacarnos en cualquier momento, asi que nadie se separe de este lugar!

Mientras que Vegeta sobrevuela el área tratando de encontrar a Xardoz, Haruka, Shiryu, Trunks y Marina, llevan los cuerpos de las guerreras caídas a un lugar seguro detrás de unos muros derribados.

-Haruka: Esto un hubiera pasado... si tan sólo hubiera...- Trunks pone su mano en el hombro de la sailor tratando de consolarla.

-Trunks: Era imposible tratar de hacer algo para evitarlo. Pero de alguna forma lo derrotaremos y encontraremos una forma de revivir a tus amigas.

-Shiryu: Esto sólo es el comienzo. Habrá más sacrificios de eso estoy seguro, y es cierto lo que dice Vegeta, si no están seguros lo mejor es que se alejen a un lugar a salvo.

-Marina: Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que esto no se va a quedar asi, le haremos pagar...- Marina, con lagrimas toca el rostro de su amiga Anaís, recordando todas las batallas por las que pasaron juntas y todos los amigos que ha perdido a causa de Xardoz .

Los demás estaban reunidos en círculo estando alerta de que en cualquier momento su enemigo podría aparecer . Entre ellos, Lucy ya estaba recuperándose junto a Seiya, él se alegra que nada grave le haya pasado, ella lo voltea a ver extrañada y a la vez aliviada de que estaba bien.

-Lucy: Que bueno que estas a salvo... y con esa armadura.

-Seiya: Lucy, yo... Anaís esta... pues... –A Seiya se le hace un nudo en la garganta, pero Lucy agacha la cabeza a la vez que lo abraza.

-Lucy: Si... ya lo sé...- Mientras que Lucy no puede evitar llorar por su amiga, un temblor de pronto sacude a todos.

Justo en los pies de Mina la tierra se empieza a abrir, y cae en el hoyo que se forma, Shun reacciona pero no puede evitar la caida de Mina al fondo. De pronto piensa en sus cadenas destruidas y se lamenta que ya no las tenga.

-Mina: ¡Alguien agarre esto!- La cadena de Venus llega a las manos de Shun, y la sostiene con fuerza.

-Shun: ¡Te tengo! ¡No te preocupes ahora te sub...- De pronto una explosión seguido de un grito de Venus, y las llamas de energía salen de la tierra aventando a Shun, éste se recupera rápidamente y pone su mente en Mina, pero enseguida ve como el cuerpo de Mina vuela por los aires empujada por la explosión del suelo.

-Lita: ¡Mina, NOOO!!!- En eso Xardoz sale de las grietas por donde había caído Mina, una vez más había cobrado otra víctima y estaba dispuesto a acabar con las vidas de los guerreros.

-Shun: Maldito ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR! 

Xardoz es atrapado por la increíble tormenta hecha por Shun, ocasionando que todos salieran volando también

-Rei: Tenemos que... ayudarlo...

-Picorro: Excelente idea... ¡¿Pero como... si el no deja?!- Incluso Vegeta apenas puede sostenerse en el aire, pero alcanza a ver que Xardoz recuperándose poco a poco.

-Shun: No puede ser, es mi máximo poder y no ha sufrido daño.

-Xardoz: ¡MALDITO INSECTO!- La energía de Xardoz explota y un rayo de energía atraviesa el cuepo de Shun.

-Ikki: - Ikki ve como la tormenta disminuye al tiempo de el cuerpo de su hermano, el caballero de Andrómeda, cae sin vida con todo y la armadura de Virgo.-

Ikki se lanza como un rayo y golpea a Xardoz en el aire enviándolo al suelo. En ese momento el orgullo de Xardoz estaba herido al igual que el, ya que era golpeado por un humano. En eso esquiva una patada de Ikki que iba con gran velocidad.

-Xardoz: ¡Nadie le hace a esto al gran Xardoz!- Con un gran despliegue de poder, Xardoz golpea a Ikki deshaciendo toda su armadura de Fénix- Ahora no volverás a molestarme!!- Con su otra mano prepara otro ataque y se lo avienta a Ikki. Vegeta, Seiya y los demás estaban lejos para ir a ayudarle, pero una gran luz detiene el poder de Xardoz. Él estaba ceguado por la luz y retrocede, cuando voltea a ver a su oponente, Ikki aparece cubierto con la armadura de Leo, golpeando a Xardoz, quitándole la aureola-casco de su cabeza.

-Vegeta: Pero que demonios??

Xardoz cae con una rodilla al suelo, y ve a Ikki con su cosmos revitalizado gracias al poder de su armadura dorada de Leo.

-Xardoz: Todos son unos insectos, no puedo creer que me este orillando a esto...- Xardoz se levanta rápidamente y golpea a Ikki con un puñetazo. En eso Xardoz es golpeado por detrás, voltea y ve que es Hotaru, expandiendo un aura que sólo se le había visto cuando lucho contra Sailor Moon. 

-Hotaru: No puedo dejar que sigas con vida- La tierra empieza a temblar, grandes columnas de tierra aparecen alrededor de Xardoz y Hotaru, encerrándolos, dejando fuera a Ikki.

-Ikki: ¡¿Niña estas loca?!- Los demás llegan rápidamente al lugar, pero no pueden entrar donde están Hotaru y Xardoz.

-Trunks: ¡Rápido! No podemos dejar que Hotaru pelee sola contra el.

-Amy: Espera es muy peligroso derribar esos muros ya que podrían caer sobre Hotaru.

Mientras dentro de la trampa de Hotaru, ella y Xardoz estaban frente a frente. Hotaru estaba liberando un gran poder, que tenía sorprendido a Xardoz.

-Xardoz: Vaya, nunca creí que alguna de las guerreras sailor tuviera ese nivel de poder, me gusta. Pero creo que algo te esta conteniendo a mostrar tu verdadero poder.

-Hotaru: ¿A que te refieres?-Dice con un tono poco usual, muy imponente al igual que su poder.

-Xardoz: Veamos si con esto despiertas.- Xardoz hace un rápido movimiento con su mano y dispara un rayo que hace un orificio en una columna, y llega al corazón de Trunks.

-Piccoro: 

-Rei: 

-Vegeta: 

-Hotaru: ¡¡¡NO!!! Eres... un miserable...¡HYAAAA!

-Xardoz: Je, je, je ¡Vamos! – Por los ligeros orificios alrededor de las columnas se empiezan a ver rayos de luz saliendo, a la vez que se hunden poco a poco en medio de un gran temblores.

-Seiya: ¡Todos retrocedan!- Una gran explosión se produce enseguida destruyendo las enormes columnas de tierra.

De nuevo la calma, y al parecer, la gran explosión había acabado con Xardoz que yacía tirado sin moverse y a un par de metros Hotaru en el mismo estado.

-Haruka: "¡Hotaru... Hotaru!!"- Haruka corre hacia Hotaru, pensando en lo peor, pero Hotaru empieza a moverse. Todo parece que ha terminado, pero algo sucede.

Haruka estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Hotaru cuando as dos salen despedidas por un golpe de energía. Xardoz se estaba levantando tan solo con unas cantas heridas en su cuerpo pero al parecer sin importancia. Todos se vuelven a preparar aunque se nota el cansancio en cada uno.

-Ikki: "Nunca te perdonare lo que haz hecho maldito!"

-Lucy: "¡Vamos, aqui estoy si me quieres, vengare la muerte de Anaís!"

-Gohan: "Y la de mi padre!! ¡Esto no se quedará asi!!!"- Gohan, Ikki, Seiya, Piccoro, Lucy, Hyoga y Shiryu empiezan a elevar en grande su poder, pero Xardoz se calma cuando los estaba a punto de atacary respira hondo.

-Xardoz: "Uff, bien acepto que los subestimé, en especial a esa niña, pero deben darse cuenta de que nunca podrán ganar, vieron como he acabado con la vida de sus amigos tan fácilmente, y les aseguro que aún no he usado todo mi poder, pero estaré dispuesto a hacerlo si así lo quieren."

-Vegeta: "¡Entonces hazlo!¡¡FINAL FLASH!!- Vegeta lanza su enorme poder directo a Xardoz, todos se alejan con la ayuda de Gohan, Piccoro y Seiya a veloz vuelo alejandose cientos de metros.

Xardoz esta a punto de recibir el ataque de Vegeta cuando eleva su energía enormemente lo suficiente como para cubrir y absorber toda la energía que había mandado Vegeta. 

Vegeta queda petrificado enfrente de Xardoz, mientras este sonríe cuando en un movimiento rápido golpea a Vegeta destrozandole el peto de su armadura.

-Seiya: "Sólo hay una oportunidad... Pero necesito de su ayuda."

-Lucy: "Seiya, ¿que harás?"- Seiya saca de la parte de su espalda de la armadura el arco y la flecha de Sagitario.

-Seiya: "Si Ikki tiene razón, Xardoz debe tener un corazón que bombee su sangre, pero necesito que lo distraigan para lograr un tiro perfecto."

-Piccoro: "Si eso es lo que tienes, entonces lo haremos."

-Lita: "¡Entonces vamos a partirle la cara!"

-Seiya: "¡Espera! necesito que ustedes se queden ya que sería inútil que fueran junto a Piccoro, Gohan, ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga. Ustedes Rei, Marina, Lita, Amy y Lucy, brinden de toda la energía que les queda en esta flecha, Hotaru y Haruka están muy débiles para eso."

-Hyoga: "Se nos acaban las cartas, pero parece que esto puede funcionar. Entonces vamos a ayudar a Vegeta."

-Amy. "Hyoga por favor ten cuidado."

-Hyoga: "Lo tendré."- Hyoga toma de la mano a Amy sólo por unos segundos, para después lanzarse junto a Ikki, Piccoro, Shiryu y Gohan a donde se encontraban Xardoz y Vegeta.

-Rei: "Suerte."

Vegeta se encontraba siendo ahorcado por Xardoz, después de haber recibido varios golpes en el rostro, donde de su boca empezaba a salir el líquido escarlata.

-Xardoz: "Y bien miserable mono, quieres decir algo antes de que separe tu cabeza de tu cuerpo."- Vegeta sólo responde con un grito pero apunto de morir, es salvad por un ataque enviado a Xardoz.

Xardoz suelta a Vegeta a causa de un ataque por la espalda, mira hacia abajo y ve que sus pies estan atrapados en hielo. En eso es atacado por Piccoro y Shiryu a la vez, golpeandolo en el rostro. Xardoz estaba en el aire cuando es nuevamente atacado por Ikki son su ave Fénix y por Gohan con su Mazenku. Este último ataque combinado derriba a Xardoz pero rápidamente se reincorpora de pie y hace un movimiento cruzad con los brazos, soltando dos poderosas rafagas golpeando a Piccoro y Hyoga.

-Shiryu: "Preparáte...¡Excalibur!"- El enorme cosmo de Shiryu va directo a Xardoz, el ve que no es un poder normal y al tratar de esquivarlo es cortado en el brazo izquierdo. Xardoz ve como escurre la sangre, esto lo hace enfurecer.

-Xardoz: "Maldito... "- Xardoz lanza su poder arremeiendo contra todos. Sólo Vegeta queda de pie para enfrentarlo, pero esta muy débil y apenas se puede mantener en pie, Xardoz esta dispuesto a matarlo, pero en eso se detiene inexplicablemente.

-Voz: "¡KA-ME!¡HA-ME!

-Xardoz: "No puede ser..."

-Vegeta: "¿Qué, Kak...?"

-Seiya: "´¡És él!"

Todos voltean al cielo a ver como un resplandor hace que las sombras se disipen del lugar, revelando la figura de Goku descendiendo con todo su poder en sus manos."

-Goku: "¡HA!"

El ataque de Goku toma por sopresa a Xardoz, y esta vez sufre los daños del kame hame ha de Goku.

-Goku: "Es todo tuyo Seiya."

Seiya estaba con su arco a punto de soltar su flecha, Lucy, Rei, Lita, Marina y Amy le daban todo el poder que tenían.

-Seiya: "¡TOMA ESTO... XARDOZ!!!!"

Fin del capítulo 9

Nota: Espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo este capítulo (Creo que esta algo largo), ya el siguiente es el último asi que pos si quieren un final feliz, triste, o bien estupido donde venga superman y se asesinado para que después Vicente Fox sea el heroe, mandame un mail, al cabo que ni les voy a hacer caso. 


	11. Capítulo 10: Al final siempre hay espera...

_**Capítulo 10: Al final siempre hay esperanza**_  


Era la puesta del sol, aunque no lo pareciera ya que en el lugar y al mismo tiempo toda la Tierra estaba cubierta en la oscuridad. Pero surgía un rayo de esperanza desde donde menos se podría imaginar, era la misma luz que se enfrentaba a la oscuridad.

-Seiya. TOMA ESTO... XARDOZ!!!!

-Xardoz: NO HARAN NADA!!! HAAAA!!!!- Seiya estaba a un instante de soltar la flecha dorada, pero Xardoz contraataco más rápido soltando ondas de energía derribando a Seiya.- Bien, no te muevas y te atravesaré a ti el corazón...¡arggghh!!

-Goku: No te olvides de mi- Goku apareció con su tele-transportación golpeando a Xardoz.

-Xardoz: ¿Cómo puede ser? Yo mismo te maté.- Xardoz le devuelve el golpe en el rostro, haciendo que Goku gire en el aire debido a la inercia. Pero se recupera rápidamente y se tele-transporta nuevamente dando patadas en el estómago de Xardoz.

-Goku: Te olvidaste de una cosa...Estábamos en otro plano astral, así que me mandaron de regreso.

-Xardoz: Ese término es muy avanzado para tu diminuto cerebro ¡Alguien te ayudó!- Xardoz hace un rápido movimiento uniendo sus dos manos y suelta un enorme rayo de energía justo enfrente de Goku.

Goku cae lastimado, herido en gran parte del cuerpo con sus ropas rasgadas, pero sólo sonreía mientras miraba a Xardoz a los ojos.

-Goku: Te debo agradecer por toda la palabrería, que me dijiste. Gracias a un tipo extraño con los ojos cerrados me pude dar cuenta.- Goku se levanta rápidamente y con su cabeza golpea la frente de Xardoz, quien no vió venir el golpe.-Si, así es, me gusta pelear, pero también tengo a mi familia y mis amigos que están conmigo. Este planeta es de todos nosotros, es nuestro hogar, yo sé que nunca podría defenderlo solo, todos somos uno cuando nos unimos, así te venceremos.

-Xardoz: Es sólo palabrería de ese buda, debí haberlo matado desde un principio, al igual que a ti, pero desde ahora, todo termina.- Xardoz aumenta su energía, pero se tambalea por un rayo de energía que golpea su espalda. Voltea y mira a Vegeta.

-Vegeta: Yo... no dejaré que Kakarotto te extermine, eso yo lo haré.

-Ikki: No escaparás de aquí.- Shiryu, Gohan, Piccoro y Hyoga también se levantan para enfrentar a Xardoz, pero algo diferente pasa en él, que rápidamente se nota.

-Xardoz: Esta bien, si así lo quieren... Yo nunca habría usado este poder con unas simples escorias como ustedes, pero no me dejan otra opción, verán como les sacaré la piel mientras los quemo por dentro.- Los ojos de Xardoz se vuelven negros al igual que su aura de energía, que empieza a crecer en poder, ni Goku hace siquiera un movimiento, al igual que sus amigos, está perplejo al presenciar el cambo de poder en Xardoz.

-Vegeta: No estoy dispuesto a tragarme esta idiotez. Primero me revolcaré en mierda antes de dejarme ser matado por ti.- Vegeta avienta una bola de energía, que se desintegra al tocar el aura de Xardoz.

-Xardoz: ¡Presencien mi verdadero poder!- Xardoz se mueve rápidamente, dando un tremendo golpe en el estomago a Vegeta, que se alcanza a escuchar como crujen sus costillas. Después hace un movimiento hacia arriba con su dedo índice haciendo que el suelo explote debajo de Ikki y Piccoro, quienes caen muy lastimados.

-Gohan: 

-Goku: Gohan, espera no vayas ¡Demonios!- Goku se lanza junto a Gohan y entre los dos dan una serie de golpes a Xardoz pero no da resultado. –¡Eleva tu ki, Gohan, enfádate!!- Después de las palabras de Goku, él y Gohan logran darle un golpe a Xardoz en la cara, Se enfada y en un rápido movimiento toma a padre e hijo de las cabezas y con sus manos envía su poder para electrocutarlos, Hyoga y Shiryu se lanzan a ayudarlos pero Xardoz se mueve mucho más rápido y avienta a Gohan y a Goku haciendo que chocaran los cuatro. Ya indefensos reciben de nuevo el poder de Xardoz. Él esta dispuesto a seguir con su ataque pero se detiene inexplicablemente. Voltea y se asombra de lo que ve. Seiya estaba levantado y apuntándole con la flecha dorada.

-Seiya: "No importa cuantas veces me derribes... No descansaré hasta haberte clavado esta flecha... ¡DAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!""- Seiya eleva enormemente su cosmos por sí mismo, y reúne toda la energía guardada en la flecha que le habían enviado Lucy y las demás.

  


-Xadoz: "Ni siquiera lo pienses, ahora es cuando estoy liberando el 100 % de mi poder ¡Soy invencible!."- Xardoz reúne energías y su mirada se dirige totalmente hacia Seiya.- "¡Ahora toma esto, si en verdad quieres tanto a Athena, te mandaré a que la protejas personalmente!"

Xardoz reune de sus manos la energía oscura para formar el hoyo negro que utilizo para absorber a Sailor Moon y lo lanza contra Seiya. Él estaba concentrado en soltar la flecha que no puede reaccionar a tiempo. pero en el último momento, Lucy se interpone entre Seiya y el ataque de Xardoz, siendo absorbida por ese poder.

-Seiya: "¡¡LUCY!!"

-Marina: "¡No, Lucy!"

-Xardoz: "¡JA, ja, ja! ¡¿Qué te parecio eso? ¡¿Ahora que vas a hacer Pegaso?! Ja, ja, ja."-El hoyo negro que absorbió a Lucy se adhiere a Xardoz- "Ahora nada me impedirá destruir este planeta ahora mismo...¿He? ¿Qué demo...?"- Xardoz de repente se detiene y contempla a Seiya, que en esos momentos su cosmos ardía de una forma como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta explotar de tal forma que ocasiona un torbellino del que salen volando las chicas y Goku y los otros.

-Seiya: "¡Esto nunca te lo perdonaré... Me quitaste lo que más me importaba en la vida... Y ahora me quitas a Lucy, que calmó mi dolor... No dejaré que sigas aqui, te mandaré al infierno aunque tenga que arrastrarte yo mismo!!!"- Seiya explota toda su cosmoenergía provocada por su furia, Xardoz también libera su poder y le manda un ataque de energía con sus manos. En ese momento Seiya deja soltar a flecha, que parte en dos el poder de Xardoz, él no lo puede creer.

-Xardoz: "¡Es imposible es solo un humano! ¡SOLO UN HUMANOOOOO!!!!¡AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHH!!"- Xardoz recibe la flecha y lo atraviesa por el corazón dejando una estela de luz dorada a su paso que sale del lugar donde atravezó a Xardoz- "¡NOOOOO!"

Dentro de un plano oscuro, Lucy se encuentra conciente y con su traje de verdadera Guerrera Mágica (Del cuando usan a los genios), la luz dorada de la flecha ilumina el camino de Lucy y alcanza a ver a Sailor Moon, Athena y Kaio Sama cubiertos de una especie de telaraña sin que se pudiesen mover. En ese momento el hueco por donde sale la luz se empieza a cerrar poco a poco.

-Lucy: "¡Oh no! Mi plan no llegaba a este extremo."- Lucy corre hacia donde estan los cuerpos y rápidamente los saca de su prisión, recuperándo la conciencia.

-Serena: "¿Qué... pasó?"

-Lucy: "Rápido no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que salir por donde esta la luz."- Los cuatro se encaminan volando pero inesperadamente el hueco se cierra, en la realidad, Xardoz suelta una ligera sonrisa pero dura sólo unos instantes.

Xardoz vuelve a soltar otro grito de dolor y la herida se habre nuevamente con la luz dorada, en ese momento estelas de polvo cósmico empiezan a formar las figuras de Lucy, Sailor Moon, Athena y Kaio Sama.

-Seiya: "¡Lucy! ¡Saori!"

-Rei: "¡Serena!"

-Goku: "¡Miren es Kaio Sama! Parece que lo logaron."

En ese momento Xardoz cae al suelosoltando gran cantidad de sangre por ambos lados de la herida por donde pasó la flecha. Seiya, Rei y Marina van corriendo a donde se encontraban Lucy, Sailor Moon, Athena y Kaio Sama, ayudándolos a levantarse. 

-Saori: "Seiya... ustedes estan aqui como siempre, gracias."

-Seiya: "Es nuestro deber."-Voltea a ver a Lucy.-"Lucy... que gusto me da que estes bien."

-Marina: "Hasta cuando vas a dejar de hacer tus locuras, nos diste un buen susto."

-Lucy: "Je, je, lo siento." 

-Goku: "Kaio Sama que bueno que estas bien, este tipo Xardoz si que es demasadio fuerte, pero al fin lo logramos."- Goku y los demás se reponen y caminan algo exhaustos junto a donde estaban.

-Kaio Sama: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Derrotarón a Xardoz? Pero eso es casi imposible."

-Piccoro: "Pués creelo gordo, este chico logró atravesárle el corazón."

-Kaio Sama: "¿El corazón dices? Pero si es así... ¡No, cuidado!"

-Goku: "¡Qué!"- Goku y los demás voltean a donde esta Xardoz, pero había desparecido.

-Amy. "En el cielo ¡Miren!"- Todos miran hacia arriba, el cielo azul ahora era una gran capa de energía negra, en el centro de esta yacía Xardoz lastimado gravemente con una gran hemorragia de la herida de la flecha pero su poder decía lo contrario de como se veía.

-Vegeta: "¡Es imposible! Con ese poder destruira este planeta muy fácilmente."

-Piccoro: "No creo que se conforme con la Tierra solamente."

-Hyoga: "¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Qué puede destruir el universo?"

-Amy: "Bueno, no hay que ser tan drásticos... viéndolo con cálculos, se podría limitar a destruir los siguientes 6 planetas más cercanos y dañar mucho al sol, transformandolo en una gran supernova que se expandiría hasta... bueno si, si puede destruir el universo."

-Marina: "Bueno, gracias por esa explicación, ahora me siento más tranquila."

-Saori: "¿Es decir, que no podemos hacer nada?"

-Lucy: "Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para evitar que destruya la Tierra. Debe de haber una forma."

-Vegeta: "Ja, ja, desde Freezer nunca me sentí tan indefenso."- Vegeta sólo contempla el espectáculo en el cielo.

-Goku: "No creo que te estes rindiéndo Vegeta."

-Vegeta: "No hasta derrotarte Kakarotto."

-Serena: "Nadie debe rendirse. Yo sacaré toda la energía del cristal de Plata y lo usaré para absorber toda la energía."

-Rei: "¡De ninguna manera! ¡De seguro morirías al intentarlo, a Darien no le gustaría que murieras tu también!"

-Serena: "Pero..."

-Goku: "Esperen, sólo conozco una forma, pero no puede ser muy confiable, ya que nunca había visto esa tremenda cantidad de poder."

-Kaio Sama: "¿Te refieres a la Genki Dama?"

-Serena: "¿La que?"

-Piccoro:"Pero es imposible que en tan poco tiempo reúnas aún la energía de todos los habitantes del planeta y de ser así..."

-Goku: "Pero la voy a intentar de otra forma, y necesito de su ayuda."

-Seiya: "Sólo di que tratas de hacer, nosotros haremos lo posible."

-Goku: "Reúnan todo lo que les quede de poder y mándenmelo a mí."- Goku se eleva y pone ambos brazos hacia arriba.-"¡Ahora mándenme todo su poder!"

-Seiya: "No sé lo que intentas hacer, pero utiliza todo mi cosmos."

-Lucy: "Toma mi poder también, el poder de Rayearth"

-Piccoro: "¡Hazlo Goku!"

-Gohan: "¡Papa!"

-Serena: "Aqui tienes todo el poder del cristal de plata y de las Sailor Scouts."

-Hyoga: "Toma el cosmos mío y de mi maestro Camus."

Así todos alzaban sus manos hacia Goku y enviaban todo su poder; sólo faltaban Vegeta e Ikki.

-Ikki: "¿Que, no piensas ayudar?"

-Vegeta: "Yo soy un guerrero de clase alta... como puede ser posible que le este dando mi poder a ese miserable insecto..."

-Ikki: "Sólo te diré que hay batallas que a veces no puedes ganar con puños... pero puedes ganar dentro de ti y superarte para ser más fuerte."- Ikki levanta su mano y lanza su cosmos hacia Goku.

-Vegeta: "No me vengas con esas sandeces." - Vegeta libera su poder y lo manda a Goku.

En los cielos Goku seguía ascendiendo hasta acercarse a Xardoz poco a poco, pero aún no tenía la esfera blanca de la genki Dama sino que todo su cuerpo despedía una estela blanca de energía. Ya frente a frente Xardoz lo voltea a ver, su mirada sólo reflejaba odio.

-Xardoz: "Eres osado al venir hasta aqui, teniendo la oportunidad de teletransportarte y huir hacia otro lugar. Recuerda que esta no es tu Tierra, así que no tienes por que tratar de protegerla."- Xardoz tenia una mano hacia arriba controlando la gran energía que había formado.

-Goku: "Como te dije, yo peleo junto a mis amigos, y nunca los defraudaré."

-Xardoz: "Pues entonces...¡MUERE CON TUS AMIGOS!"

-Goku: "¡EXPLOTA GENKI DAMA!"- En ese momento el poder de Xardoz estalla al igual que el de Goku y ambos poderes chocan en el cielo.

La explosión del choque es devastadora, provocando un gran temblor cerca de la zona donde se encontraban los demás. A causa del viento los árboles eran arrancados, hogares eran destruidos y montañas se partían en dos. Seiya y los otros se protegían todo lo que podían.

-Kaio Sama: "Esa... esa no es la genki dama... la utilizó sólo para canalizar toda la energía de ustedes..."

-Serena:"¿Pero será suficiente?"

-Vegeta: "Creo que no ¡Miren!"

La energía oscura de xardoz empezaba a absorber la energía blanca que mandaba Goku, quien en ese momento estaba debilitándose rápidamente, Xardoz sonreía por su victoria.

-Xardoz: "Asi termina su historia miserables escorias cósmicas. Dieron una gran pelea, pero todo aquel que me daña, terminará hecho cenizas. ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!"

-Goku: "Amigos... ya no me queda más energía que mandar... lo siento.. los defraudé."- Goku empieza a retroceder debido al arrastre del poder de Xardoz.

-Seiya: "¡GOKU NO TE RINDAS!"- Seiya se levanta otra vez y despierta su cosmos otra vez elevándolo hacia el infinito, con esto Seiya se lanza a vuelo gracias a la armadura de Sagitario.

-Vegeta: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Dé donde sacó todo ese poder?"

-Lucy: "¡Seiya, yo también iré contigo!"

-Serena: "¡Y yo también!"- Lucy y Serena sacan de nuevo sus energías y vuelan junto a Seiya.

-Rei. "¡Serena espera!"

-Marina: "¡Lucy tu nunca podrás!"

-Piccoro: "De donde sacaron energías, a mi ya no me queda nada."

-Shiryu: "No sé... pero puedo sentir otros cosmos aparte del de ellos."

Goku estaba a punto de caer cuando siente la cálida energía de Seiya Lucy y Serena acercándose junto a él.

-Seiya: "¡NO NOS RENDIREMOS! ¡¡¡COMETA PEGASO!!!"

-Lucy: "¡¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!!"

-Serena:"¡¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR!!"

-Goku:"Es ahora o nunca... ¡¡¡KAME - HAME - HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

-Xardoz: "¡¿Qué?!"

Los cuatro poderes chocan con la genki dama hecha por todos impulsándola contra el poder de Xardoz. Finalmente todos los poder unidos absorben toda la energía de Xardoz, consumiéndolo a él también.

-Xardoz: "No puede... ser... ¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Xardoz era reducido a cenizas desapareciendo consumido por toda la energía enviada por todos. Esta vez finalmente Xardoz era derrotado.

Goku, Serena, Seiya y Lucy despiertan momentos después rodeados por todos los demás. Ahora todo lucía calmado, pero con las consecuencias sufridas de la batalla. felices de que 

-Gohan: "¡Papá!"- Gohan se lanza a abrazar a Goku que acababa de despertar.

-Rei: "Serena que bueno... me alegra que estes bien."

-Serena: "Gracias Rei...pero Darien... y las chicas..."

Serena no puede hablar a causa de las lágrimas que llenan sus ojos. Lucy también llora por todos sus amigos muertos a causa de la batalla. Los caballeros de bronce, Saori e ikki en especial se lamentan la pérdida de Shun. Pero los guerreros Z eran los únicos que en su expresión denotaban normalidad por lo que no pasó percibido por los demás. Goku se para con dificultad ayudado por Gohan, todos aún estaban exhaustos por la batalla.

-Goku: "No se preocupen por nuestros amigos... En nuestro universo existen unas esferas mágicas que cumplen deseos las podemos usar para revivir a los muertos."- Todos los que nos sabían acerca de eso ponen cara de asombro.

-Seiya: ".....No te creo, más bien pienso que te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza."

-Gohan: "No, es cierto, a mi padre ya lo han revivido."- Una vez más ponen cara de sorpresa, menos Ikki que los interrumpe. 

-Ikki: "Si eso es cierto, entonces no deben hacerlo."- Goku y los demás quedan atónitos ante las palabras de Ikki, que se veía decidido en su actitud.

-Goku: "Pero ¿Por qué?"

-Ikki: "Eso no sería nada ético. Muchos compañeros han muerto al igual que Shun, en batalla. Esto sería ir en contra las reglas de la naturaleza no creo que a la larga traiga mucho bien sino todo lo contrario."

-Saori: "Si... este ha sido el destino que lamentablemente se les ha impuesto y no se puede ser cambiado tan fácilmente, entiendan eso."-Kaio Sama se acerca a Saori, a quien la mira con respeto.

-Kaio Sama: "Veo que la sabiduría no te ha abandonado... pero esto es una batalla que en la que ustedes no tenían nada que ver, y no tiene nada de malo arreglar algo que desde el principio estuvo mal."-Todos miran a Saori aguardando su respuesta."

-Saori: "Si... creo que si."

-Kaio Sama: "Bien Goku, será mejor que descansen y al siguiente día busquen las esferas del dragón en su universo... y cuando pidan el deseo lo mejor será desear que todo volviera a ser como antes, así la gente de Céfiro se salvaría, pero dejando a Xardoz tal como esta... hecho puré, Ja, ja, ja, , ja ,ja,"- Kaio Sama se sigue riendo de su chiste mientras los demás se volteando fingiendo no conocerlo.- "Oh, se me olvidaba que de ese modo todos se olvidarán de este asunto, así será lo mejor."

-Lucy: "¡¿Qué?! ¿No recordaremos nada de esto?"

-Kaio Sama: "Si... lamentablemente es la única forma de arraglar lo sucedido en los universos que haya atacado Xardoz."

-Piccoro: "Si, tal vez estés en lo correcto."

-Seiya: "¿Están completamente seguros?"

-Kaio Sama: "Si... es la única forma."-Seiya y Lucy se miran a los ojos, y a pesar de sentirse feliz por sus amigos, se sienten algo incómodos ante tal situación, ya que nunca se volverían a ver.

-Saori: "Bueno... ha sido un largo día. Así que porque no van a mi mansión para que se recuperen de las heridas, serán bienvenidos."

-Goku. "Si, creo que si ya que aquí no tenemos semillas de Karín, y ya no tengo energías para tele transportarme... pero hay algo que me inquieta."

-Saori: "¿Si'"

-Goku: "¿Podremos comer?"

-Saori:"Ja, ja, claro que si"

Una media hora después un avión privado llega y todos lo abordan cargando los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos en batalla. Todos pasan la noche en la mansión kido y al día siguiente, después de que Goku deja a kaio Sama en su planeta, van a buscar las esferas del dragón al otro universo Goku, Gohan, Shiryu, Seiya, Lucy, Haruka, Rei, Serena son los encargados de ir a buscarlas. Los demás se habían quedado a convivir en la mansión kido, a excepción de Ikki y Vegeta que nadie los había visto desde la noche anterior. Al siguiente día Hyoga y Amy aprovecharon para conocerse mejor, pero aparte estaban Lucy y Seiya que claramente sentían que su relación era más que una simple amistad.

Finalmente llegó el último día, cuando juntaron las esferas del dragón para pedir los deseos, todos estaban en los jardines de la mansión Kido. En ese instante aparecen Ikki y Vegeta ambos con heridas en el rostro y los nudillos sangrados.

-Goku: "¿Qué les pasó?"

-Vegeta: "¿Qué te importa?"

-Seiya: "¿Y se llevaron bien Ikki?

-Ikki: "Sólo arreglamos nuestras diferencias." 

-Goku: "Bien, ha llegado el momento ¡Sal dragón y cumple nuestro deseo!"

El dragón Shen Long emerge después de un espectáculo sobrenatural que deja perplejos los ojos de los que no habían visto tal cosa. El dragón entonces pregunta con su tremenda voz por el deseo que le pedirán.

-Goku: "Bien, sólo será un deseo y es..."

-Serena: "¡Espera, déjanos despedirnos!"

-Goku: "Ah, lo siento, ja, ja."

-Serena: "Bueno fue un placer haberlos conocido a todos." Serena toma de las manos a Seiya, Lucy y Goku, al igual que se dirige hacia los demás.

-Goku: "Pelean muy bien, me hubiera gustado tener la revancha contigo Seiya."

-Seiya: "Si... y discúlpame por aquella vez que me moleste, la verdad no era mi intención, después de todo eres un guerrero noble, me dio gusto pelear a tu lado."- Ambos se estrechan la mano. Después de eso Goku se torna a pedirle el deseo a Shen Long. Mientras Seiya tomaba de la mano a Lucy.

-Lucy: "Seiya..."

-Seiya: "Lucy eres muy especial para mi y no sabes cuanto voy a..."- Lucy interrumpe a Seiya cerrando sus labios con su dedo.

-Lucy: "Shhhh... yo también te extrañaré y aunque no pueda tu ya dejaste tu huella en mi corazón." - Lucy termina dándole un beso a Seiya, al tiempo de que una luz los cubre.

Pasaron los días y todo sigue su curso normal tal y como seguía antes de la batalla, cuando en el atardecer Seiya caminaba por la calle cuando pasa junto a una joven pelirroja que estaba leyendo un libro sentada en un banco. Los dos alcanzan a ver uno al otro y sienten algo extraño, pero Seiya sigue su camino y Lucy se vuelve hacia su asunto. Después de eso Lucy se para y empieza a caminar cuando Seiya se aparece otra vez frente a ella.

-Seiya: "Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde esta la Torre de Tokio?"

-Lucy: "¡Si! es mi lugar favorito, tomas el metro de la esquina al bajar te vas cinco cuadras de frente y luego tornas a la derecha y sigues derecho."- Seiya quedaba con una cara como si tratara de multiplicar una cifra de 10 dígitos.-"Bueno, yo iba en camino hacia allá si quieres podemos ir juntos para que no te pierdas."

-Seiya: "Wow, muchas gracias."

-Lucy: "No eres de aquí?"

-Seiya: " Si, pero estuve mucho tiempo fuera."- La conversación siguió hasta su destino y más allá. 

_**Fin de la historia.**_

Nota del autor: Bueno al fin acabé, espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen haré todo lo posible por que este sea el último fic que escriba. Y si se preguntan que fue lo que pasó en los días que pasaron entre el final de la batalla y cuando se vuelve a la normalidad, la verdad es ke eso se amerita en una historia tipo side story y como tendría que ser del tipo romántico(Por lo de Seiya y Lucy, no vayan a creer que Ikki y Vegeta se traían algo) pos la verdad no sirvo para escribir eso y si alguien quiere hacer uso de la historia para crear un sidestory, pues adelante nomás avísenme. Bueno me despido, recordándoles que si les gusto el fic voten por el, y si tienen alguna queja o duda escríbanme a f_ovnix@hotmail.com

  



End file.
